


Joy, And Fresh Days Of Love

by Rexicorn



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Character, Crack on, Diary/Journal, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff, Full Playthrough, Get Grafting, Humour, I Don't Even Know, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Next time on Love Island, Pansexual Character, Summer Love, These are all guesses, This is as it happens, iRex, it is what it is, love is love, the course of true love never did run smooth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexicorn/pseuds/Rexicorn
Summary: ***on hiatus due to known game issues. Will pick this up again when those issues are resolved so I can finish the game with the right partner***Alice Linden had made plans for this summer. Always a determined girl, the course of her life was all mapped out, yet when her summer plans were drastically derailed she found herself applying for the latest season of Love Island on a whim and some nudges from her sisters.Well, apparently the gods have a sense of humour because she made it to the Villa with a bunch of other twenty-somethings all looking for something; love, fame, a chance to win £50,000. Still not quite able to believe she's really there and knowing the next few weeks will go by in a flash, Alice starts jotting down her experience in notes on her phone, documenting her time on Love Island as she goes.These are her notes.
Relationships: AJ/Main Character (Love Island), Camilo/Main Character (Love Island), Harry/Main Character (Love Island)
Kudos: 16





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is a new thing I'm doing. Playing through season 3 of Love Island The Game and writing it up as I go. I've got a backstory for Alice and her family etc, and that's all the planning I've been able to do; you're going to get the raw reaction to the game through Alice's eyes. Lets see how this goes, eh? 
> 
> Ratings may be adjusted as this goes on and I intend to add the pairings as they happen, as I have no idea who will be the endgame pairing for Alice yet, though that may change when the fic is complete. 
> 
> Crack on!

**Note 1:**

Entered the Villa.

I mean, obviously, that’s what I did. That’s how I have this shiny Love Island phone, which really can’t do a whole lot. No Wifi, but since they took my real phone off me two weeks ago when I got to Majorca, I’ve gotten strangely used to that. There’s a chat function on here that is pretty empty and a camera and photo storage and that’s really all we get, but I guess they didn’t bother taking off some of the usual phone stuff so here I am on the notes. If I’m going to be here on Love Island then I’m going to keep a log of my time, however long that may be. Gotta get my thoughts down if I plan on turning my time on the show into a book after all!

Oh jeez, what if I’m the first person to be sent home? That would be a short book.

Urgh, no. I refuse.

**Note 2:**

Met Elladine and AJ. Both gorgeous girls; Elladine is all kinds of curvy and AJ is tall and has these fantastic freckles over her nose. And she’s a sportswoman just like me! AJ was worried about drama starting, which I guess we probably can’t avoid forever, but I set them straight right off the bat: we’re here as a team and that’s how we have to treat each other. AJ seemed to like that. Turns out she plays hockey so she probably knows a lot more about team sports than me. I wonder if the girls who go to the club will watch me on TV and laugh or post on their socials that I’m being fake. I’m being sincere though. I’m here for a laugh more than anything and I’ve left competitive Alice back home. This isn’t anything serious after all. It’s just a game. We can all be friends here.

They’ve gone to pick their boys and I’m just waiting my turn now.

The beds are comfy. All doubles, all in one room. It’s not the worst bedroom ever and I’ve stayed in single bed dorms before. I can hack this, no problem. The weird part will be getting into bed with a stranger, but I guess that’s the price of adventure round these parts.

Argh, hang on…

Sorry, I grabbed a condom from the massive bowl when I was chatting with Elladine after AJ went down to pick a boy and stuck it inside the cup of my bikini, but the point of the foil was digging in. I’ve got a little triangle-shaped mark on my boob now. Probably should stop checking out my tits on national television.

Sorry, mum if I flashed anyone.

I’m not sure why I took it. I have no intentions to shag the first guy I meet in a room filled with other couples. I might as well put it back… although it’s got my boob sweat on it now. Oh heck, I don’t know what to do.

Ah well, no time to figure that out because I’ve got a text!

Condom, you’re coming with me.

**Note 3:**

So. Storytime. Buckle in.

Elladine and AJ were on the lawn with two hot slices of manly… beefcake? Ah shit, I am no writer. Still, this is practise, right?

Elladine was next to this tall, dark guy called Nicky. He’s got awesome hair and I don’t know, he seems nice. They look good together. AJ was with a guy called Seb and he has a man bun. Actually, he’s pretty fit, but both guys were taken so I didn’t really waste time on them. This story is about me after all and I had three handsome boys to pick from.

Let’s start with Bill. Blonde hair, blue eyes, ripped. Yes, please. AND bonus points to him, he called me beautiful right from the get-go. I gave him a wink for his efforts. He said I look like a bit of him, well, he looked like a bit of me, too.

Next up was Camilo. Oooh, _swoon_. Tall, dark, handsome. Love a bit of Spanish peppering his chat. “Hola chica.” Yes.

I had a brief fling with the swimmer from the Anguilla team two years ago in Australia and he liked to sprinkle Spanish and Creole terms of endearment into our, ahem, private time, so that brought back some fond memories. Camilo looks a bit like Tashyeh, actually.

Wait, this isn’t about hot Anguillan swimmers, this is about Love Island guys. God, I’m hungry.

I liked what Camilo said. It was something really cute but then apologised for being cheesy. Mate, no need, I liked it! This guy was pretty much also a bit of me.

Spoilt for choice I turned to the last guy. Harry.

Oh, Harry.

Bill and Camilo were smooth and confident and I was totally smitten with both right away, but Harry was stood there looking a little bit like a fish out of water. A little bit helpless, you know? The other two had smiled and turned on the chat right out of the gate, but Harry seemed to need some encouragement. Admittedly not much— I only had to smile at him to get him smiling back and introducing himself. He said he felt the same way as the other guys, but wasn’t going to try and sway me. Said I had to listen to my gut or my heart or “whatever part of your body you trust with these decisions.”

It’s funny, the first two guys, Bill and Camilo, flirted with me pretty brazenly, whereas Harry was a little more reserved. Not much though, he blushed like crazy when I smiled at him after he said his piece. He’s got these dark brown eyes and beautiful black hair that was falling over them. I just wanted to reach over and sweep it back and stare into those eyes. Urgh, what a melt.

Of all three Harry is probably the least my type on paper, but maybe that’s what drew me to him. I thought his eyes were going to fall out of his head when I chose him. That had to be genuine, right? Nobody would look that shocked and happy if it wasn’t true, they’d play it cool if they didn’t care. I went over and hugged him, and he murmured in my ear: “I’m so glad you picked me.”

Mate. Me, too.

So there we were three couples and two single guys. I felt bad; Bill and Camilo looked dejected to be the two left over. But not _that_ bad— I’d bagged myself an unbelievably cute guy and I was happy with my choice.

It wasn’t long anyway before these boys knights in shining armour came out. Come on, it’s 2020. Knights can come in the form of cute girls in bikinis. In fact… yeah, no, there’s no time for that right now.

Anyway! Cute girls in bikinis. Two of them. Nice.

Miki came out first. Her make up was gorgeous, whatever shimmery palette she used on her eyes I needed to know. She coupled up with Bill, making them a gorgeous couple, but there was a part of me that was shocked that Camilo was the last boy standing. I was stood next to Harry feeling like a million dollars, but for a moment I admit I felt a little pang. Not regret, not like that. I was happy with my choice, but it’s like when you don’t know what dessert to pick on the menu so you go for the praline cheesecake, because you’ve never had that, but then someone else has gone for the sticky toffee pudding and you were fine with your choice until it comes to the table for someone else to enjoy and for a little tiny moment you almost wish you’d stuck with what you think you know.

OK, stop. They aren’t food, they’re boys, you’re just bloody starving.

The last person to join our island crew was Iona. Scottish, short pink hair, pierced tongue. Hot. And hotter still when stood with Camilo; double the flames.

Five fit boys matched up with five fit girls. That’s what we were asked to do and that’s what we did!

We only got a moment to stand around before Iona got a text calling us to a challenge and I discovered that maybe I brought the girl that has to win with me after all.

**Note 4:**

Scratch everything, Harry is definitely my number one choice and quite probably the snack I was after.

Ladies and gentlemen, or just me as I’m the only one reading this, we shared a kiss on the lawn before the challenge. First things first though, he’s definitely on my wavelength with regards to winning. Finally, someone who gets that second place is just first loser! The amount of times I heard growing up that taking part matters and we’re all winners. No. Bull. Shit. Gold is the goal and always has been and Harry seems to get that.

When we got the text and decided where we stood with this particular mini competition (winners, that’s me and Harry) he took hold of my arm just before we could follow everyone. Just sort of gently touched my elbow and of course I hung back with him. I was curious and it paid off; he said I was “blatantly the best looking girl here”. Well, that’s blatantly not true because I’ve seen the other girls and they are all foxy, but I wasn’t going to argue. I’m hardly going to be attracted to myself, am I, so it makes sense that I check out the gorgeous girls in the Villa. I wouldn’t complain if he did, too, but hearing that he thought I was the prettiest was like butterflies erupting from their chrysalises inside me in a flurry of wings.

Yeah, I’ll work on those metaphors…that was a bit gross.

I kissed him. I don’t think he was angling for that because he seemed really quite surprised that I stepped towards him and, well, offered myself. That means he had to mean what he said if he was just saying it without expecting anything in return. He even checked to make sure I was OK, that I was sure about it. I could tell he wanted to do it though because his voice was suddenly a lot lower and kind of breathless. Ooh, I felt all sorts of flippy feelings in my belly when he sounded like that. I cannot wait to hear that voice again. At first he was nervous. Just lips on lips, soft and sweet and very chaste, but then I guess when I didn’t pull away, he got closer, his hands spreading on my bare back,only just avoiding the mic pack. It was so warm on the lawn in the sunshine, but we pressed together and kissed and kissed.

When we pulled apart we were both a little out of breath. He said gosh and I almost laughed because it was such a sweet reaction, but then I was shy so I asked if he liked it and oh… I want to write his reaction down verbatim so I can always remember it. He said:

“Did I like it? Did I _like_ it? Alice… I loved it.”

Then I grinned because I hadn’t realised I was nervous and my insides were melting. One kiss and I’ve lost my game completely. As I was thinking that he pretty much said the same thing, saying how he’d been trying to play it cool and confident, and blew that all away. The way he said my name, the way he breathed it out and looked at me like I’d given him all the stars in the sky made me want to kiss him all over again.

We were late though and I just… I couldn’t tell him what that moment meant to me. I just couldn’t go there right from the get go. He was so much braver than me to put it out there, but I held that little piece of me back. Day one… no, _hour_ one and I felt like I was falling. Crazy. It was crazy.

So I laughed and told him I’d race him to the challenge and he laughed as he followed me, but I won thanks to my generous head start even though my bad knee complained loudly with every leap.

**Note 5:**

Well, the secret’s out. Still, I think I owned it pretty well: I stepped up and boldly announced that I was an out and proud “thunder lover”. I don’t actually care who knows it.

Harry had sex on a roof and was caught by a drone (hilarious) and AJ hooked up with a bridesmaid at a wedding (saucy), so everyone got to share a little bit of their secret baggage. AJ and I shared The Look. The ladies who love ladies look. I knew I felt a spark with her right from the moment we met and turns out, I was right.

Lots of secrets and lots of kisses were shared. I think Harry and I are up to kiss number four now, but who’s counting? ~~Me~~

Am already dreaming about number five…

**Note 6:**

Well. Fuck.

Kiss number five didn’t happen.

Kiss number five went to girl number six.

Genevieve. Gorgeous, stunning, hotter than hot. Clearly very clever because it turns out she’s a junior doctor so she literally saves lives for a living. Basically, she ticks all the boxes and the secret Harry had to guess was hers, so yeah. They kissed. And it’s too soon for jealousy, but oh my God, I was dying inside when they kissed. It was quick and sweet, nothing lingering, no tongues, nothing worth writing about and yet here I am doing exactly that. Why me?

Ok, game plan time. I need to suss out this unknown challenger. Just how much do I need to worry? I’m going to grab her for a chat.

**Note 7:**

A lot. The answer is that I need to worry a lot.

Damnit, she’s so nice and I kind of like her, but that chat was definitely necessary. She told me how worried she was about coming in like she did and she can’t help that she wasn’t one of the first five like me and the others, so I didn’t want to make her feel bad. I told her that I had her back, and I really do mean that. I can’t imagine what I would have done if it had been me coming in like that.

On the other hand, she admitted that she’s already eyeing up Harry. I guess I have to commend her honesty, she straight up said she wouldn’t want to surprise me with it round the fire pit; she wanted to be upfront. I respect that. But I really hate that my couple is already in danger.

It’s stupid though— I’ve known him for five minutes, I can’t claim him or anything. Genevieve is playing the same game to find love and make it to the final, and I can’t blame her for finding Harry the best of the bunch. I did after all. It just shows that she has great taste.

Urgh. What a start to the holiday. Maybe it won’t come to anything.

**Note 8:**

What can I say? At least I got a heads up, I guess.

I’m single. And ready to mingle, according to the text I got after Genevieve chose Harry and coupled up with him. I don’t really feel like mingling. Harry didn’t look thrilled about being picked. Maybe I should have told him that Genevieve had her eye on him, but I suppose there was a small part of me that was hoping she would change her mind while we were all getting changed.

So. Single. What a short-livid coupling. The shortest in Love Island history? Maybe.

Genevieve took me aside to apologise again. Even if I wanted to, I couldn’t be mad at her. She seems like she has a really big heart and I can’t bring myself to stomp on it. I’m not perfect though, I hope she and Harry have 0 sparks and that he doesn’t forget me or the promise of our fifth kiss.

Nicky thinks I should look on the bright side. Well, one bright side is him; I can’t lie, I miss my sisters right now. I already know what they would say to me. Georgia wouldn’t say anything, she’d just hug me, giving it all that biggest sister, one-step-down-from-mum energy. Lydia would be practical as ever, remind me that we were only coupled up for a short time and that nothing is for certain in Love Island anyway and there would be no point arguing with the trainee lawyer so I’d have to agree. Nancy might even come home if I were sad, though she’d punch my arm and tell me to stop being wet, then drag me out to the pub. Even mum and dad would have their own words of wisdom. It’s funny, being here with all these people, it’s an even busier household than the one I left, but it’s lonely without a partner or without my sisters.

Enter Nicky. We have 0 sparks, so I know that’s possible in this house! I’m not attracted to him in the least, so it was refreshing to hear the same back from him. Or rather what he said was that I remind him of his sister. Great, he reminds me of Georgia and a little bit of Lydia, too. He reckoned that being single was very freeing for the first night in the Villa. Says I can take my time getting to know everyone rather than focusing on “a stranger”. Harry doesn’t really feel like a stranger, but fine. I get it.

He also said he thinks I attract drama. And not that it’s my fault, but it happens. I laughed it off, but when he said that for his sister things either go “big right or big wrong”, I found myself gripping my bad knee and all my laughter vanished. Naturally, that meant I had to throw up a quick wall, so I pounced on him when he basically said he was a conflict avoider and turned it around on him. Told him that was no way to be. If I’m honest I guess I was trying to start a fight to deal with the feelings I was filled with at that moment, but he didn’t take the bait. He just kind of agreed with me. Just like Georgia or dad would; there’s no fighting with them. No point fighting with Lydia because she always wins. Mum and Nancy at least give back as good as they get.

Urgh, I miss them. Twenty-two and homesick. I’ve literally _never_ been homesick before, though to be fair I’ve often had mum or Georgia or both with me when I went away for competitions. At least when I went to Australia I was mostly on my own in the Athletes Village, but I didn’t really miss them.

Nicky promised he’d always be free for a chat without me even saying I missed my fam, so that was cool. I wonder if he misses his sister, which is why he’s taken me on? He didn’t say so, but I didn’t exactly say anything about me missing my sisters.

He also suggested a prank, which was exactly what I needed to hear! Queen of Pranks, stepping up to the plate!

He distracted the islanders by piling them all on the terrace once I was hidden in place. I got myself tucked away in AJs closet, which had the added bonus of surrounding me with her clothes and the smell of her fabric softener. Actually it was pretty cosy in there and I probably could have snuggled down and slept, but I was way too excited. I held my breath and waited for her to get closer, looking for her PJs and then…

BOO!

She leapt back and laughed, but then claimed she hadn’t been scared. Yeah. Right. She grinned and picked up the gauntlet I’d thrown, pledging to get me back. I definitely felt better then with the thrill of competition and the promise of a jump scare. Bring it on, AJ!

**Note 9:**

Wow, AJ brought it on big time!

I was in my favourite starry PJs (so glad I brought those as I definitely needed a home comfort if I was to be sleeping alone) brushing my teeth and AJ came in to do hers. We stood side by side at the sink brushing our teeth and grinning throughout. My belly was fizzing and I could smell that fabric softener on her, but this time I could also catch the odd whiff of her hair as it brushed my shoulder. Coconut. Mmmm. This quickly became a race to have the cleanest teeth first, but I got distracted by her reflection. I hadn’t noticed her eyes before, light brown, shining like a bronze medal in the sunshine. Bronze maybe, but she was no third-place prize. Tall and her arm flexed as she brushed. I lifted up mine and tensed my bicep, showing off, yes, but I wanted to impress her. Those bronze eyes widened and I preened. She definitely let me win then and stepped back to let me rinse my mouth.

I’ve never had so much fun brushing my teeth, that’s for sure!

Then she got a little bit shy. I was taken aback; she didn’t seem the type to get tongue-tied or nervous, but there she was fiddling with the towel and avoiding my eyes. She was building up to asking if there was a possibility of anything happening with us. Well, when she told me that she thought I was cute and “in a different league to the guys”, I was flattered. For a moment I forgot all about Harry and just beamed at her, telling her that of course, that could happen. I mean, she’s coupled up with Seb and I may be single, but I’m not about to kiss anyone who’s in a couple already. That’s not my style; I kissed Harry because we were a couple and if he were single, or AJ was single, then sure I’d pucker up, but I’m not about messing around being peoples backs.

AJ… well, she maybe has different lines she’s willing to cross.

She plucked a stray eyelash off my face, getting close enough that her minty breath was on my cheek. I suddenly felt nervous, like I was stuck to the floor and couldn’t speak. Her lips were right there, all peach coloured and pretty and I won’t deny that I was dying to know what she tasted like. I didn’t move, but… OK, I maybe should have pulled away. I could see what she was doing. I knew what she wanted and I have my principles, but I really wanted her to kiss me.

And she did.

My knees went weak as I kissed her back, closing the gap between us, her hands gently skating up my sides and cupping my cheek. There’s just something about kissing girls that turns my insides to jelly. The softness of her lips and her smooth skin on mine did things to me. We were both in our pyjamas so everything was warm and cozy and she tasted of toothpaste and smelled of coconut and my head was just full of her. The others could have walked in the room right then and I wouldn’t have recognised them. I’d have been all “Harry who?”

Of course, bringing the other Islanders into my head when it was “AJ Town” in there brought me back down with a bump. The kiss ended as I pulled away, though I think the kiss was finished anyway. I don’t think I get points for stopping a kiss between me and someone else's girl.

She made a joke about eyelash wishes because that had been her wish, to kiss me. I could have guessed that of course. I just smiled and giggled at her. She said it was funny how the tradition of eyelash wishes was a thing. How we all “believe in the power of the eyelash.”

She’s _so freaking cute_ it kills me. And that’s it, we crossed a line on the first night, going behind Seb's back and smooching in the bathroom, but oh… it feels like it was so worth it.

As if I’d summoned him, Seb was suddenly knocking on the door and I almost wet myself.

Bedtime now, and it’s about time. The others are in their couples and I have a bed all to myself, so… I guess I can spread out a bit. I’ve never really shared a bed with a significant other. I’m not sure I’d know what to do anyway, so maybe it’s best that I start this journey off solo. Living at home all my life it’s always been too weird to bring anyone back and I’ve always preferred to sleep alone after sex, too. Am I weird? Is that why I ended up single halfway through day one?

Single, but with two people kissed in one day. My head is spinning… who do I prefer? Harry is gorgeous and seemed so blown away when I picked him. AJ is cute and energetic and I feel like she would get me.

Yikes. I guess my Love Island adventure has begun…


	2. Day Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unusually for me, I'm not naming the chapters. Sticking with the ubiquitous titles of "Day One", "Day Two" etc because I have no idea what's going on. 
> 
> I did want to explain the fic title though. Love Island uses the quote "the course of true love never did run smooth", which is said by Lysander in A Midsummer Nights Dream, so I plucked another quote from that play for my title. The full quote from which I drew inspiration is "Here come the lovers, full of joy and mirth.— Joy, gentle friends! joy and fresh days of love Accompany your hearts!" Seemed apt!

**Note 10:**

Nicky threw a pillow at me. Apparently I was totally out for the count and they said they were all waiting for me. That’s kind of sweet — Harry admitted it was a little bit waiting for me and a little bit watching me sleep. Adorable. Or is that weird?

No. It’s adorable.

AJ told me that she had suggested they all get into bed and spoon me. Miki agreed that they didn’t want me to wake up alone. God, they are all so sweet, but clearly I slept well enough on my own! Am a bit annoyed though; it’s not like me to sleep in and I’d planned on getting up and getting a few laps in before breakfast. Kate, my physio said I’m mostly healed, but I still need to work on gentle exercises with my leg, so when I told her I was going on holiday to somewhere with a pool (well, I wasn’t allowed to say it was Love Island, was I?) she said I should use it every day. Sorry, Kate. I’ve failed two days running now as I didn’t even dip my toe in yesterday.

I put on the lemon bikini again because it’s my favourite and shoved my hair up into a bun on my head and pulled on my heels again. It’s so weird to dress like this; I’d never wear swimwear all day, especially not with heels. I only owned one pair before I found out I was coming here, so I bought another few pairs. Or, y’know, a dozen pairs. Whatever.

I was the last one out so I’m not really sure why they waited for me after all that, but still. I followed my nose to the kitchen where something delicious was cooking. Turns out Bill can cook a mean fry up and lucky me, he made an extra portion for me. He kept banging on about the perfect proportions of what you needed; it was like he was baking a cake and needed the exact measurements to avoid disaster. I made him write it down, so I wouldn’t forget, though we were all dismayed to learn that there was no bacon. He’s got some weird ideas about mayonnaise and ketchup though, for one that he would even serve mayo on breakfast foods (just seems wrong to me) and that he wanted to save the ketchup for the eggs. For the eggs! Clearly the ketchup should go on the sausages. Weirdo. But I didn’t complain because you don’t turn your nose up at a free breakfast. Even if I far prefer scrambled eggs over fried…

Oh, but this is the best part!

When he was finished plating up (yeah, I watch Masterchef) he said: “Bon Happy Eat.” Well, Seb wouldn’t let that lie and corrected him, but Bill just seemed unfazed. Bon Happy Eat… my goodness, it’s good that the food was yummy and that Bill is a handsome fella, if he’s going around saying oddly bastardised Franglish phrases!

Ok, I won’t lie. It was pretty flipping cute and I kind of love it and might just start saying it myself.

**Note 10.1:**

Bills Best Fry-up For the Lovely Alice 

Baked Beans

Ten mushrooms

Two tomatoes

Three sausages (one mayo sachet per sausage)

Two fried eggs (with ketchup)

Three Hash Browns

_Bon Happy Eat!_

**Note 11:**

Breakfast on the roof terrace, which I didn’t even have to cook. Nice. Bit weird that he asked me to join him over Miki, but I guess she didn’t want a fry-up.

I said Bon Happy Eat to Bill and he lit up. Didn’t seem like much in terms of a thank you, but maybe I can repay the favour tomorrow and do his brekkie. We’ll see. It was pretty tasty, I admit, but I did almost choke on a mushroom when Bill turned the talk to dates and said that what we were having, that morning, was kind of a date. Was it?

I didn’t know what to say so I kind of breezed over that it was a pretty cheap date, which feels mean now I think about it and he shrugged it off, but maybe I got that wrong. I think Bill is fit, but there isn’t actually anyone in the Villa who isn’t fit (myself included), and I have a lot of time for him and his bits of specifically food-based trivia. I think he’s got fun chat and isn’t afraid to hold back on what he really thinks, so that’s cool, but I don’t think I fancy him. Do I? Did I give him the wrong impression by having a ‘breakfast date’ with him?

Argh, I need to take five minutes away from all the boys… and AJ.

I can see Iona and Miki over by the loungers so I’m going to see what they’re up to. I need to talk about anything but who fancies who.

**Note 12:**

Well, that was random. I guess that’s what I asked for. Miki and Iona were talking about pools when I sat down with them of all things. I guess it was a ‘say what you see’ situation and what we could see was the pool. Miki wanted to know what kind of pool we’d be. I resisted the urge to joke that I would be an Olympic sized pool because actually, that’s really not funny given the circumstances. I said I’d be a deep diving pool, though which is close enough. Thank goodness my sport isn’t swimming; even thinking the word Olympics was enough to tighten my chest in a terribly unpleasant way. Miki agreed with me easily, she said I was “deep and unfathomable and mysterious.” That’s good, right? Or is that another way of saying “pretentious and strange and secretive”?

Iona didn’t seem to get into the spirit of the pool questions so Miki put the spotlight on me to define Ionas pool-sona. (I just snort-laughed at that for a good thirty seconds. I slay me.) Iona is so flipping cool and I feel like that comes from just how effortless she appears. Miki is a little bit more out there like she was trying to be interesting with these questions and maybe that’s a hangover from her work as a vlogger, but Iona is just there, all tall and sexy with her pink hair. She said she was a pylon rigger, which I’m not a hundred per cent sure of what that is, but I bet she rigs those pylons really well. It sounds like a pretty male-oriented workplace, too, so she can hold her own (fnar, fnar). All that fangirling is to say that I decided she would be a spa pool, the kind that’s just there all calm and sexy. She liked that well enough, so job done!

That lead on to what kind of light we’d be. I was a bit over this game already so I said the sun, which made Iona laugh. I’m not sure if there was another category after that as we stretched out a bit and I think I started to doze off. I am not sleeping through this holiday, especially not after being the last to wake this morning. The other two seem quite happy to do so, but I’m off. Going to brave the pool and the folks in the water. Not sure if it’ll cool me off or fire me up.

**Note 13:**

Harry is so scrummy.

The trio of the pool, him, AJ and Camilo, jumped in the pool as I approached and so I got drenched. Figured I might as well strip the tech and join them for a little dose of revenge. Mwah-ha-ha. We had a little splash fight, but then Harry wanted to know how I slept. He said he was gutted we didn’t get to sleep next to each other last night. Of course, he was also puffing his chest out a bit; he wanted to make sure Camilo knew that “two gorgeous girls” had already picked him. He’s got eyes so I get it— he knows Genevieve is gorgeous. Well worth the pride that comes with being picked by her. But I think he really likes me. He looked so sad when he was talking about us not being able to share a bed on night one and he was gutted that our couple barely lasted more than a few hours. But… is it real or is it because we kissed before the challenge and then during. Is he just nervous and I’m, I dunno, easy?

Harry reckoned he was up at five. That’s a bit early for me, to be fair, but I agreed that early rising is the best. There are only so many hours in the day, after all, gotta make them count! It’s good to note that if we were to couple up again that we keep similar schedules. I’m not used to dating, but I’ve always gotten the impression that my day being packed with training is pretty off-putting to others. Mind you fellow athletes aren’t much better (sorry AJ). The only person I’ve ever properly gone out with, like girlfriends, was another gymnast. You’d think us both training at the same club would be great, but she was a rhythmic gymnast and a dancer and although we were often at the club at the same time our classes never meshed and we were always on opposite ends of the place to each other. We called it quits after we realised it had been almost a fortnight of neither of us seeing the other one and neither of us minding that much. Winning matters more after all.

Harry grew tired of horsing around in the pool first so he headed back to the Villa. Camilo offered me a piggyback around the pool and I was like, yes! Yes, giddy up! It was great until the cheeky sod grabbed me and threw us both in the water. That was the end of the previous cease fire and another splashing war commenced, with AJ joining in. Elladine remarked yesterday that AJ seemed to have a lot of energy, and I love that. I also love that Camilo seemed just as fired up and we were able to have a great laugh, messing about in the pool until we got wrinkly. The producers told us we shouldn’t spend forever in the pool anyway because we can’t wear the mics and I guess they don’t want to miss a thing, like that really old Aerosmith song. Apparently I used to like that song when I was a baby. Mum says I laughed for the first time when that song came on the radio, but dad maintains that it was his impression of Mr Blobby that did it.

**Note 14:**

I was chatting with Elladine and Genevieve when the text came through. After all my navel-gazing about dating the Love Island Gods (aka producers) came through with a plan to get us all dating!

I’m a bit nervous, to be honest; I’m the odd one out so chances are I’ll be left behind while the happy couples go and do coupley romantic getting to know you things. I guess I can get some laps in while they’re gone. Anyway, got to get ready with the girls apparently. Touch up the make up I didn’t

**Note 15:**

Well. Things… took a turn in the room.

Iona was moaning about having to wait and see who was going to pick who because it’s boys choice and AJ said not to worry and Iona clapped back with something about Seb and Nicky being the only boys “who don’t have their eyes on Alice.” Before I could say anything Miki chimed in agreeing with Iona, saying that my being single is kind of a threat. Like, what? Well, I wasn’t having that. For one I had my boy stolen, but that wasn’t something I wanted to drag up again, especially as Genevieve seemed to take it quite hard having to be the boy-stealer, so I reminded them that we had all decided to be a girl crew. There’s no room for petty drama in our Villa, just because there has been in previous seasons. I told them that we couldn’t control what the boys were doing, but whatever happened I would have their backs, just as I told Gen. I meant it. I would be there for them and I hoped they would be there for me. And then Elladine agreed and reminded everyone about Genevieve nicking Harry so I didn’t have to do that anyway. Everything was good and rosy in the dressing room and I breathed a sigh of relief.

Then the text came.

Nicky and Seb loyally chose Elladine and AJ, though AJ gave me a look. Said she knew who she would have picked if she had been allowed to choose. Genevieve read out the rest of the text.

“Camilo has chosen… Alice.”

“Bill has chosen… Alice.”

“Harry has chosen… Alice.”

I mean, what could I say to that? I was so embarressed after giving my girl power speech. I copped to it though, apologised and told them I guessed that was what they were afraid of happening. I guess I am a threat.

And maybe it’s my fault. I did have breakfast with Bill and I played in the pool with Camilo, and AJ. I guess I could be sending them signals that I’m open to date? Is it me, did I do this? I’ve been quite clear that I wanted Harry— I coupled up with him! And maybe I’ve had my head turned a little (lotta) bit by AJ, but nobody else knows that and anyway she didn’t get to pick a date.

Genevieve was sweet as ever and said it was OK, but I’m worried that this will spoil something with me and her, Iona and Miki.

Oh, arse, this is not what I expected at all and I’m all itchy with discomfort now. Gotta get a grip: I have three dates.

**Note 16:**

**Date One: Harry**

I had to pick Harry first. He was my first choice yesterday after all!

He was waiting for me when I got to the small, secluded beach where I could see a table and chairs with nibbles and drinks set up, but my eyes went to Harry after just glancing at the stuff. He looked so chuffed to see me, it definitely sent a… what do they say? A frisson of excitement to my belly? Is that right? Whatever he made me go all tingly to see him see me and look happy.

He was pleased, too; he thanked me for picking him first. He started off our conversation by asking about my work. It was sweet that he remembered that I’m an athlete. I breezed past it by agreeing that I was lucky to do something I’m passionate about, hoping he wouldn’t want massive detail. I’d crossed my legs as we spoke and realised I had my palms clamped around my knee. I had to shake that off, but luckily Harry didn’t ask me any more about my sport and started talking about how he played football as a kid. Wait, is that good or is he crap at conversations? I guess it suited me to let him, so that’s on me. He said he does that a lot in his life, starts things only to leave them unfinished. I did what I did with Nicky last night, I latched onto his minute display of weakness and pressed him. It’s amazing I never went into a combat sport—apparently I just love pushing the hurtful things! I was nice enough, don’t get me wrong, but I stand by what I said. Ambition is great, but you have to back it up with hard work. My mum always says the dream is only a spark and you have to build on that before you get a bonfire. It’s a strange saying, but it’s always driven me!

We moved onto the topic of how we got onto Love Island, which skirts a little too close to my accident for me, so I focused it back on him again. I’m going to fool everyone into thinking I’m a great listener and thus avoid my own skeletons! Genius!

Harry said he wanted the biggest and best romance; he’s here to find that. Respect to him, he admitted he wants to win and the money would be very nice, but he’s all about the love story. He wants a girl who “leaves an impression on the world”, and I think I caught him blushing as he said it, looking right at me. Has he already decided that I could be that girl? I guess I’ve decided I like him, too. Genevieve said something to be right off the bat about how things get magnified in here and I suppose that’s true. There are no slow buildups of romance here, not when we share a living space and do all these sexy challenges and everything. Oh and sharing a bed, that has to help, not that I would know yet!

When asked I threw out a cool “oh, I’m here to find my future husband. Or wife” and raised my eyebrow, leaning back. Effortless, right? I don’t think I believe in soulmates, but I’d like to find someone who makes me laugh and who I can grow up with.

I think Harry wanted to take my hand. I’d moved mine to the table after I noticed how I was gripping my knee and our hands weren’t a million miles apart, but… he’s with Genevieve. I think he was thinking along the same lines as he got all sorrowful and apologised about last night. He was sweet about Genevieve, but then he said he wished we hadn’t been split up. He said: “you were the one I really wanted. You still are.”

Butterflies, fireworks, angelic music from on high, the full works went off inside me. His eyes were locked with mine, melting me under his gaze. He seemed so sad that we were apart, even though we were sat opposite each other on this date. The space between our hands seemed so vast at that moment. I slapped on a smile and joked that I got it, because I’m pretty amazing. He laughed and said he knew that. Thankfully that seemed to break some of the tension and we both took our hands back as the date came to an end. We did share a hug and I think there was a bit of lingering on his part, but we behaved.

I’m knackered already, but two more to go…

**Date Two: Camilo**

This time the boy came to me. I stayed where I’d been with Harry and waited for Camilo to arrive across the sand. The flirting kicked off before he’d even sat down. I know he asked me on this date, but that was the first real sign that he was interested in me in that way, though maybe he was just joking around, like when we were in the pool. I find him so easy going that it’s no thing at all to joke around with him. There’s no heaviness like Harry and I stumbled into because we were never coupled up. There’s… there’s just fun and laughter with Camilo.

We talked a bit about the other Islanders. No-one specific, just that we agreed that everyone seemed really sound and we wanted us all to get on. Music to my ears. Camilo said he was used to the noise. That it was something he always knew back home, with his family and the shop and everything. I get that. The same thing with my family and in place of the shop, we have the club. He said something about no-one being the Isle of Man, which threw me for a minute before I realised he meant “no man is an island.” Cute!

I think he understood when I said that training kept me too busy for a normal social life; I bet he’s the same with the shop. Having my sisters means I almost forget I don’t have many friends because they’re always there, even Nancy visits all the time.

We joked around a bit more, said we were definitely hopeful we’d both make friends, especially with each other. There’s a definite pull towards Camilo— he’s so much fun and I could talk to him for hours without getting bored. Then… then he switched gears a bit. Threw me a little bit. He started reminiscing (can you reminisce if you’ve only got a day's worth of history?!) about me walking onto the lawn. He said it felt special when I walked out. “Like the rest of the world stopped mattered for a second.”

Me. He was talking about me. Now I’m not going to pretend I’m some wilting flower. I’m pretty, I’m funny, I’m athletic and I’m nice. I’m maybe untested as a girlfriend beyond a brief few months here and there, but I think I’d be alright at it with someone who mattered as much as my career does. But I’ve never for a moment imagined anyone would speak with such reverence about me.

He smiled as he left, but didn’t go for a hug or anything. I think he was thinking about Iona, which is fine— that’s his couple after all. Not that a hug means true love or even cheating or anything. Argh, what?

I don’t know how I feel about Camilo now. I noticed him when I walked onto the lawn yesterday because he’s fit AF, but I picked Harry and kind of forgot about Camilo in that way. Is that mean? I just… I’ve got Harry on my mind and AJ on my mind and I don’t think there could be room for anyone else. But still. My mouth went dry when he said what he said about me. I’d like to matter enough to someone that I might momentarily block out the world.

Bah. That was just a first impression talking. He doesn’t fancy me.

OK, two down, one to go…

**Date Three: Bill**

There didn’t seem to be any hard feelings about being left til last. Bill was easy as he sat down with me. There wasn’t much left to drink, but Bill poured a glass and topped me up. Thankfully I’m still on drink number one or I’d be on my way to sozzled right about now!

Bill didn’t pussyfoot around, he came right out and called this a date and I guess I couldn’t argue like I had this morning! He asked me about my time in the Villa so far and I said it was great, but then added honestly that I was afraid I’d be dumped before I got a chance to really get into it. He agreed, said he’d be gutted if I left now. Then he grinned and looked up at me, saying that me finding someone to couple up with wouldn’t be a problem as far as he was concerned. Like, that’s sweet and I guess I can see why he thinks that after my day of dates, but if the boys get to choose out of us six girls, they might all play it safe and stick with the people they are coupled with now. I didn’t say that though. I smiled and raised my glass in a toast to his confidence in me. Gotta front, always.

The ice had all melted in the bucket, but my champers was a touch warmer than I would have liked. The bubbles had started to dissipate with the heat, but Bills was cool and he still didn’t like it much. Said he didn’t get why people paid for it. Not to stereotype, but he doesn’t really fit the type of guy who goes to cocktail parties and schmoozes with other fancy people. Don’t get me wrong, that’s not my scene either, but I do like a glass of bubbly now and then and appreciate the taste. Still, I teased him about being a beer guy and he said I was right about that. If I’m out for a meal or down the pub I’m a beer girl, too, so I agreed with him. Turns out that Bill is the kind of guy who’s always down for a silly bit of banter in the form of a debate. He said it didn’t matter what the topic was, but spending an hour or two with a mate giving and getting grief over some nothing opinion was his fave past time. He’s got a point; Nancy loves to do that, too, so I’m used to having these long winding arguments about stupid things with her. It’s great fun for us, but Georgia takes it too seriously and doesn’t get the spirit of the pointless argument and Lydia just doesn’t get involved, but me and Nancy love it. In fact on long car journeys when we were kids, dad would throw a topic to us in the back seat to go over while they concentrated on driving and the bigger sisters were reading or listening to music.

Bill said he reckoned that me, Nicky and Camilo were on his list for such chats. I love it and what a group to be together with! High praise indeed. I had to show him I was down for that so I set my glass down firmly and crossed my arms telling him he was dead wrong about the champagne. He threw back his head and laughed, taking the alternative side. That ate up the rest of our date, and then I was done. Three lads, three dates, one tired out Alice!

I like Bill. I don’t know if I like him in that way, but as a mate I think he’s class. So that’s good, right? I’d be in trouble if I’d come away from those dates fancying all three. Not that I fancy Camilo… I just…

I don’t know.

**Note 17:**

AJs date with Seb must have finished before I was done with my trio, which makes sense, and she was working out when Bill and I got back. He had disappeared inside to find the others, but I made a beeline for AJ. Something about her just tugs at my feet or my heart or maybe even all of me and pulls me towards her. If Harry is right that you listen to a piece of your body to make these decisions then it must mean something that I feel like I can’t figure out where this is coming from, right? It’s not a head vs heart thing or a gut thing… it’s an everything thing.

What does it mean when you’re tying yourself up in knots trying to define a feeling that no-one asked you for?

So. AJ. Working out. That was draw enough; she was doing pull-ups and had a sheen of sweat over her skin. This was a serious workout and pull-ups just happen to be one of my favourites. The muscles on her arms flexed and rippled and did things to my insides. All of my insides. She stopped when she saw me and hopped down, grabbing a towel. I couldn’t help but turn to display my own guns— I make no bones of the fact that I’m wicked proud of my arms and I like to show them off to pretty girls. Sue me.

Talk turned to dates and I guess AJ wasn’t thrilled with hers. Seb definitely seems into her, but I don’t think the feeling is quite mutual. Then she straight up came out and said she would have picked me if it had been girls choice. Now, she could just be saying that; we’ll never know for sure and maybe she’s just being smooth, but…

**Note 18:**

The boys made dinner. Two words: never again!

It smelled so amazing upstairs as the rest of the girls and I got dressed. I went for my yellow straight-legged trousers and a boob tube to match; it’s never steered me wrong and has taken me from pub to club quite happily, so I figured it would work for a sit down dinner. Mostly though it washes well and it turns out that was a good choice on my part. If I’d gone for my new silk dress… argh, not worth thinking about.

Dinner was a disaster. We ragged on the boys a little bit downstairs until Nicky laughed and told us to go away (nicely though). I figured he had least had things under control. He seems so put together and unflappable that I guess I associated that with being a halfway decent cook. No. No, he was not. But the others weren’t much better. They essentially expected us to eat rock hard pasta, brown sludge or a fruit salad made entirely of red fruit, which included tomatoes and omitted most other red fruits. Seb hadn’t even tried, though I guess there’s an honesty there that he was overwhelmed from the start.

It was Miki who said what we were all thinking: if something had smelled so delicious, then where was it? Had they eaten that already and were serving the dregs to us? Were they pranking us with terrible food? Did they seriously expect us to tidy up the bomb site that was the kitchen without a tasty meal in our bellies? OK, so Miki only asked the first question, but I’m SURE the others were thinking the rest as well.

Then, like some sort of celestial angel come to us via Romford, Camilo appeared with a tray of crescent moon shaped pastries. And the smell… oh, it was divine! My mouth watered right away. There was our promised feast. Camilo told us they were empanadas and he’d made varieties of meat, veggie and vegan, all spiced. I had a meat one and just about died inside. Thankfully the source of my demise was also my rebirth, that’s how good the food was. AJ straight up said the food was better than sex and while I agreed in the moment, there was a definite flash deep inside me of a challenge made— I bet I could prove that wrong.

The other boys were a bit flabbergasted by our clear preference for the empanadas, but they soon came around and we made short work of them. Camilo had found some pudding as well in the form of a cake and some different ice cream flavours. They looked like a rainbow and when Camilo cut into the cake we learned that it was, too.

The talk turned to dates and Seb told us about a girl who thought he was called Mark, and that ladies and gentlemen is how a nickname is born. Nicky picked up on my teasing pretty quickly so like the most annoying siblings (yes Nancy, I know you already gave me that title years ago) we poked and prodded at Mark, I mean Seb until he cracked a grin even while telling us to shut it. Good times. I told my circus date story, but at least I had a story. Nicky looked at me like he expected me to have a plethora of date tales to regale them with, but dating isn’t something I’m used to. Probably why I screwed up so badly when I took Amy out. The circus seemed like such a cool and quirky date venue and she seemed so cool that I wanted to impress her. I guess that’s not my thing.

Things turned messy after that. No, not with stories— with a literal mess. Harry started it, though I will admit it was an accident. He moved past me with the cold spaghetti, which we all thought was safely glued together with starch, but when Bill tried some he must have separated it a bit. A sizeable chunk slid off the plate and landed right on my head, making me jump. It slithered down my face and onto my shoulder and over my front. Cold pasta sauce slid over my face and neck and… yep, right into my cleavage. Urgh. Excuse me while I repress a shudder at the memory. Urgh, urgh, urgh.

The others were talking over me and ignoring my plight so I did the mature and responsible thing. I scooped up a handful off my arm and launched it. I didn’t really pick a target, not rationally, but it flew across the table and slapped wetly against Sebs head.

I met his eyes and said: “You’ve got red on you, Mark.”

He gleefully accepted the challenge, digging a handful out of the beautiful cake and flinging it at me. I ducked and it hit Nicky instead. Hilarious! Nicky was quick to fire back and then that was that, we all went for it. Harry had a squeezy bottle of mustard and he wasn’t afraid to use it. AJ never missed a single target; even in the midst of a gloriously silly food fight, she had the steely gaze of a sportswoman who wanted to score. I definitely played to my strengths— dexterity and a strong arm— but I still took a blow to the chest from Nicky. Death by pasta, not a good way to go.

The food was flying all over and everyone was laughing, but Camilo had made his way around to me and tugged my elbow, drawing me away. I figured he was after getting a chance to plant some food on me, so I made sure to smear my handful of cake down his face first, but he laughingly swiped me away and muttered that the showers would be a mess if I wanted to get in first. He’d stand guard. What a hero!

**Note 19:**

Camilo was exactly right about the showers. While everyone was distracted we snuck upstairs to get a head start. His kindness continued when he helped scrape the pasta and other food muck off my back where I couldn’t reach. Away from the group, we had another chance to talk after our date earlier, so I asked him how things were going with Iona as I don’t think I’d seen them together all day. He went a bit quiet behind me, but I was spooling spaghetti out of my boobs so I was a bit preoccupied. He eventually said that while he thought Iona was flames, he didn’t fancy her. Or didn’t think he did at least. I was surprised and in my moment of stupidity I jokingly asked who he did fancy and he wasn’t joking at all when he said: “You.”

Once he’d said that and shut me up, all traces of humour scarpering at his admission, he asked if we could maybe have something between us. I remembered the date and the spark I felt and I couldn’t help but agree with him. There’s chemistry between us, for sure. Just when I was starting to suspect he’d squirrelled me up to the showers for more than food fight reasons, he switched tones and asked about my family. I smiled at once thinking of them all and said we were loud. Rowdy. Yeah, that’s the Lindens! Camilo said his family was much the same. I used my special sister sense to rightly guess that he has sisters. He’s got two and a brother, so we have the same amount of siblings. The difference with us is that he’s the oldest and he’s a year older than me and they’re all pretty close in age. I’m of course the baby of the family in mine and no brothers. Dads pretty outnumbered. Camilo did say his fam were like mates and I definitely get that. I think he got a bit homesick talking about them and how close they were and before I could stop myself I was wrapping him into a hug. Gotta put these muscles to good use! He didn’t seem to mind that I was still pretty mucky. In fact he turned and breathed words into my ear, making me shiver, telling me that he thought I was well fit.

I mean. I’m already balancing Harry on one hand and AJ on the other and Camilo is coupled up with Iona. I overstepped a boundary with AJ by kissing her, but I felt bad about sneaking behind Sebs back. I won’t do it again.

I pulled away. He pressed; he wanted a kiss. He flashed a warm smile that did things to my belly, but I breezily brushed him off. Calling me “mamacita” and saying he would basically take that as a challenge almost undid my resolve, but I told him with a smile that I needed a shower and he left me to it.

Jesus, man, this bathroom. Why not just set the entire thing here in this room? Judging by my start to the Villa, this is where the action happens. Or maybe that’s been why AJ and Camilo have spoken frankly about their feelings in here because it’s slightly removed from the rest of the group.

When I finished my shower and got out, the horde had arrived, splattered with food and jostling to be first in line for cleaning themselves off. I wafted past them in my towel and smelling like the lime bodywash I used, all cool as a cucumber. AJ laughed and winked to see that I’d snuck away first. I got into my PJs and climbed into my bed to spread out like only a single girl can in here. Camilo tipped me a sly grin, but I settled down into my duvet. I cannot deal with my three suitors right now. Four if you include Bill as he also asked me on a date. How do the others not hate my guts right now? Or do they?

I called out a cheerful “good night” and rolled away from them all to get this typed up. Gotta shut off my brain and get some sleep, I cannot waste the morning again tomorrow.


	3. Day Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've upped the rating for Day Three because of the option to go and have rooftop terrace sex post recoupling. It's still pretty tame, but yeah, I've changed the rating to M. It's mentioned in the last two notes if you wanted to skip it.   
> #naughty

**Note 20:**

I seized no day. I slept, again. This time the others didn’t wait for me. I can’t blame them. Who would want to hang around and wait for lazy McGee to get up? I played out a little fantasy in my head as I got up and got ready— nothing smutty I hasten to add! Just a little play in my mind palace, imagining the others had been abducted by aliens and needed rescuing. You know, normal stuff.

I dressed up in my red suit and headed downstairs to listen to some of the others harp on about dreams over hot beverages. I don’t tend to remember my own, so I can’t help but wonder how much other people do. They must make up some of the stuff they describe, right? No-one could be that detailed when they’re asleep. It makes no sense. The pool was calling me so I finished my coffee and headed over, where Iona and Miki were hanging out. They seem to have really gelled, those two, but they didn’t seem to mind that I joined them. Harry was there, too for a bit, telling me I looked like fresh mozarella. Like, OK? Apparently it’s a good thing? I’ll take it. The girls were talking about some TV show I’ve never heard of or maybe something they’d streamed? I got lost quickly, but then as luck would have it I magically transformed into an octopus and gave chase to the others. Don’t believe me? Well, it was all captured on camera, so there’s proof!

I’m getting used to the idea that nothing here is private. Maybe some bathroom stuff — there are cameras in there, but not in the loo itself — is destined for the cutting room floor and not screens around the country. Then again maybe it is. Maybe the two… um, encounters that I’ve had in the bathroom will be broadcast. The producers want juicy stuff, right, so I guess I helped give them that. Even though I turned Camilo down for a kiss. That was the right thing to do and I feel justified in my actions. That said, I wonder if it looks a bit snakey to be hanging out with Iona after all that. Chances are she doesn’t know that I told me last night that he doesn’t fancy her, but fancies me. Maybe she has an inkling after he chose me for a date, but what he said last night was a bit more serious than that. Or was it? Argh, this place is messing with my head a bit.

Miki and Iona are going for breakfast now, but I need to keep moving. Can’t get too caught up in my head. Am going to the gym.

**Note 21:**

OMG was that ever the right choice! I had the phenomenal timing of catching Genevieve and Alice gearing up for an arm wrestle. Just what the doctor ordered!

They let me be ref, which I took very seriously. Had to be impartial… even if I was secretly rooting for my favourite hockey player. I don’t really know what Viv was thinking taking her on, but she was brimming with confidence. Well, before they got down to it; Viv put up something of a fight, but AJ had her arm flat on the table within moments. Hot. Very hot.

Viv headed for the kitchen and I let my eyes stray to the curve of AJs arm and the single bead of sweat that was winding its way over the bulge towards her elbow. Thirsty, me?

AJ caught me staring and grinned. Her exact words were “wanna try your luck?”

Yes, yes I did. And not just with the arm wrestle. I don’t think I’ve ever wanted anyone more (sorry Harry) than I wanted AJ right then. The sun was shining down on her, catching her golden blonde hair in its rays and her freckles were glimmering in the beams like glitter. Mmm.

But an arm wrestle is serious business so I shoved that aside. “Bring it on,” I said, knowing she didn’t stand a chance. Hockey players might be athletic with good arms, but you cannot match a gymnast for core strength. She might be taller than me with broad shoulders for body checking the other team trying to steal the ball, but I can hold myself up by my arms in all manner of positions without moving an inch. She was going down… and I’ve just realised that could be taken the wrong way, though I have to say the thought of her going down does things to me in a very different way.

AJ was stronger than I gave her credit for, but I held back at first. When I realised she was tougher than I thought I poured more strength into the hold and I could see her eyes go wide when I turned it up a notch. Then she grinned and brought more of her own reserves to the forefront. Now we had a match. It’s a shame the others missed it, because it was fucking glorious. And I fucking won!

We stepped apart, both panting. She did give me a fight. There was something new in her eyes when she remarked that I was strong. I liked it. I liked it a lot. When she stretched and went to move past me, I was rooted to the spot. My brain was lacking in blood and oxygen, which had all travelled, erm, somewhere else. She brushed past me, blushing as our skin touched. Then I snapped back to reality and shifted to let her past.

What the hell was that? Obviously I fancy her, but the sheer force of attraction floored me. I need another dip in the pool.

**Note 22:**

Viv was cooking in the kitchen when I finished my laps and went inside to refill my water bottle. My stomach was already rumbling, but the smell that met me only made me hungrier. She said it was her famous Indian Frittata. I don’t know what makes it Indian, but I do know that it’s basically a big omlette with stuff in it. There was a lingering smell of spices so I guess that’s the Indian influence? I leaned over to check out the pan and it looked massive. This was clearly something she did a lot; she said she makes it for work and for parties and best of all she said she would share it. Cue more stomach rumbles from me. I went to refill my water as Harry walked in, just as led by his nose as I was. She got him to help her with the last touches before declaring that it needed a rest while she freshened up and then we could all have a slice. I don’t know why food would need to take a nap, but I was already eyeing up the pan and wondering how much I could sneakily eat while she was gone. She caught me looking and enlisted Harry to guard the pot, but she was laughing as she said it. I pretended to grab a fork and hide it really badly, but she trusted Harry. I mean, I feel like after my thorough thrashing of AJ earlier, I would probably snap Harry like a twig, but…

As soon as she was gone I flashed a grin at Harry and brandished the fork for real. “I’m going to eat the whole thing.” I teased, but Harry just looked glum, so I set the fork down and went around the kitchen island to him, frowning.

Turns out Harry is one of those people for whom coriander tastes like soap. Georgia is the same; she says even the tininest piece of coriander ruins an entire curry for her. She loves Thai food so it’s particularly bad for her, but that just meant she had to learn to cook her favourite dishes from scratch to omit the dreaded soap-leaf.

None of which helped Harry, who looked crestfallen that he couldn’t eat Vivs frittata. (Is that dirty as well? Or is it me?) He started going on about eating plain bread instead which is just… well it’s sad. Everybody should know how to cook something, right? Even I can do a bit. So, I offered up my skills in that area, of which there aren’t many. Still, I can make pancakes, so I grabbed a pan and got him to get the materials. No, not materials, ingredients. Yikes, me. Then it was his turn; I stood just behind him so that I had to keep my hands to myself and let him crack the eggs and whisk the milk. I always like them to taste of something so I pressed the cinnamon into his hand and he curled his fingers into my palm when he took it. I hadn’t even realised how close we were until that moment, but he turned to me and said “hi” all quiet and breathy. I felt my throat catch and just about managed a “hi” back. Thankfully the oil spat at us then, which broke us apart.

It’s this place. It has to be. I don’t go for other peoples partners, even though I’ve spent most of my time here single. I know the game means I have to graft on people already in couples, but it feels really shitty. Between Harry and AJ and Camilo on the outskirts I feel overwhelmed and I worry that the viewers are seeing me as this brazen grafter when I’m just having fun and getting my head spun. When Harry pressed me about our spark I just stammered something about Viv and girl code.

The pancakes were delicious, though I think Viv was a little surprised that neither of us were hungry when she came back and served the fritatta. She didn’t look confused for long though because a text announced that we would be playing a round of Truth and Dare.

Truth… AND Dare?

Colour me intrigued!

**Note 23:**

OK, so Truth and Dare is what happens when the producers take a staple party game and dial it all the way up to eleven. I’ve seen previous series so I know they like Truth or Dare. I was prepared to play. Prepared to win, you know me. Did not expect this twist, but I love it.

First change: we all got three dares to complete. Second change: secrets!

This is where the texts from the producers really comes into play. We all got a ding out on the lawn with our first secret dares. Some mixed reactions came after reading them to ourselves, a few people looked bewildered, some downright scared. AJ, a girl after my own heart, looked raring to go. My dare was this: “Get another Islander to give you a massage, and to make sex noises while they do it.” Hilarious and easy as pie.

Iona seemed to kick things off, by distracting Nicky and stealing his water bottle. She got a text right after so I guess her first task was fairly easily completed. It’s game time.

**Note 24:**

I got a text. A new text.

I was just about to head off to find someone with magic fingers to massage my poor aching shoulders when I got a new notification. I figured it would be another dare, but I couldn’t see why as I hadn’t even started my first. Maybe I’d lost the game already?

But no.

Because I’m the only singleton I got an extra special secret dare. I could throw the other dares out pretty much and instead kiss other Islanders (consent willing of course) #getkissywithit.

I mean… do the producers have access to my inner turmoil? Am I so transparent? I immediately thought of Harry and AJ… and Camilo. They would all kiss me, wouldn’t they? But is that the right way to win things? Would that piss off the others if I snogged their couples? Each kiss is a point so I could win this. I could…

**Note 25:**

Poor Bill.

I found him in the lounge with a yellow bucket stuck on his head. I feel a bit mean for laughing, but he looked so helpless and, well, he wasn’t going to be much competition given that he’s out of play while he’s incapacitated. Good. I want to win.

I didn’t think a massage would be a good idea while he couldn’t see. Sure he could feel, but… yeah, I didn’t want to risk him feeling the wrong way… oh you know what I mean! I didn’t want his hands to end up anywhere that would embarrass either of us, especially if I had to do the old pornstar moaning thing. But a kiss on the bucket head? That seemed like fair game and anyway Miki was nowhere in sight to get upset. Not that she would, because kissing a bucket isn’t kissing a person, not really.

I think I hid all those weird feelings pretty well and started telling Bill how very enticing he looked… with the bucket on his head. He didn’t get offended as I half thought he might. It’s not every day someone acts like having a totally covered face is a turn on I guess! He pointed out where he thought his lips were, which was a surprise; I’d thought I would just kiss the top of the bucket. Well, the bottom, but the top of his head.

Surprise number two: I went for a kiss where he’d pointed and he touched my elbows, tugging me closer. I lost my balance and braced myself on his shoulder, only encouraging him further until I was basically sat on his lap! His hands crept to my waist and held me there, sending all sorts of shivers over my skin. I can’t really blame him though; I could have helped him out of the bucket or just not kissed it, but regardless I probably shouldn’t have found it so…exciting? I should have kept it much more PG.

Luckily (sorry Bill) his bucket head clunked back against the wall and that shattered the moment.

Anyway. One kiss down. I can either keep going with that or do the massage dare.

**Note 26:**

Deep breath.

ARRRRGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

This is Camilos fault.

OK, back up, me.

Camilo and Nicky were by the pool, Nicky with some pink lipstick smeared across his mouth. It looked oddly hot seeing that splash of bright colour over his dark skin even if he had gone outside the lines by a major way! Then bloody Camilo winked and said that lace felt good against his skin. I was confused until he gestured to his swim shorts and then pulled them down a bit to reveal lacy pants underneath. Well, fuck. The sight of impossible frivolous knickers on someone so strapping just melted me completely. Who knew that was my kink? The sensible part of my brain shut down and I just blurted out that I wished I could see the full package, like some brazen sex kitten. I have never been a brazen sex kitten. I have been a flirt and sometimes quite overt with that, but I was thirsting hard. Should have just jumped in the pool.

I didn’t.

I forgot all about Nicky standing there or that we were out on the lawn and without even mentioning dares I straight up propositioned Camilo for a kiss. Right there. To be fair, I was aiming for something in the region of a quick peck, but like with Bill I just folded the minute he tugged me nearer to him. I could feel the heat of his body and the warmth of his lips, so soft compared to his arms holding me on the small of my back. I was craning my neck up to match him and he had to bend down towards me and just when the kiss was kicking up a notch and Camilo was opening his mouth, Nicky barked a warning. I pulled away flustered, probably pretty openly so. Blushing, panting, all the embarrassingly obvious signs. Nicky looked annoyed and locked eyes with me to say that he hoped Iona hadn’t seen that. Fuck. Me, too. Camilo was annoyed and pretty much told Nicky to mind his business, which wasn’t cool. Nicky was right after all. I looked around, too, but couldn’t see anyone watching or anything.

Camilo complemented me on the kiss and I threw on an easy-breezy grin to joke that I always aimed to please, but I was keen to go somewhere else. It was about time I made a fool of myself with my sex noise massage, as if that would make up for kissing two people I had no business kissing. Luckily, I guess, I had an out as Camilo looked uncomfortable and was trying to adjust himself as discreetly as possible while wearing fairly little. Apparently the knickers — Ionas knickers — were starting to get tight. Cue another blush from me, but it did mean he had to go off and rearrange things, so I could slink off elsewhere.

**Note 27:**

I found AJ and Seb looking pretty tied up. Fnar, fnar. Actually they were literally tied together with pants upon pants. AJs knickers to be precise, which did NOTHING to calm my racing heartbeat. AJ, bless her, openly revealed that two of her dares could be knocked out in one go this way: she was showing off some underwear (check) and being tied to another Islander (check). I felt a sudden lurch of extreme jealousy that Seb was the one who got to be bonded to AJ like that. After that wave I had another feeling, a layer of irritating settling over the envy and the guilt like the worlds worst dessert sitting heavily in my stomach. If I was still in a couple I wouldn’t be feeling any of this. If I was still with Harry like I’d planned to be, I would have just gone right up to him and been like, “right babe, let’s knock out all these dares together” without ever feeling like I was doing something wrong. I could have stamped my foot then and whinged “it’s not fair”, because right then the whole world felt unfair. I didn’t want to feel like the outsider. I wanted a couple and I wanted to feel… tethered. As the single girl in the Villa I feel like a temptress, like a balloon being buffeting by the winds. I can’t decide which is worse: feeling like a threat or feeling alone?

Maybe that’s why I threw caution to the wind and propositioned AJ. We’d already kissed and by now I had technically kissed four people. Seb was right there, tightly wound against AJ by her knickers and I was in a huff and I just whispered to her that I needed a kiss for one of my dares and she didn’t even spare a thought for Seb. We kissed.

There’s something different about kissing AJ. OK, well, there was arguably something even more different about kissing Bill given the stupid bucket, but kissing AJ is… special. It’s like the whole Villa vanishes when her lips are on mine.

I’ve never hidden my attraction to women. I was brought up in a very open house and as the youngest I saw my sisters with boyfriends and walked in on them snogging (and even once with one sister on her knees in front of a boy from the Upper Sixth, but I cannot even write down which one it was or she WILL kill me). Just down the road from us live my uncles, dads brother and his husband. They took me to Pride celebrations when I was small so I’ve grown up under the rainbow flag. It was no big deal when I was twelve for me to tell the family that I like boys and girls and everyone else. Last Christmas my nan knitted me a scarf in three distinct stripes: pink, yellow, blue. I’m out and proud and I’m me.

That all said, I knew what Love Island meant. More often than not it’s an equal number of boys and girls and they pair up for hetero-normative love stories. Fine. I can do that. I picked Harry after all and as far as I can tell he’s a straight man and I fancy him. I will even admit that I fancy Camilo and Bill is pretty cute, too. But finding AJ has been like stumbling upon a jewel on the beach. Grains of sand and pebbles and interesting shells as far as they eye can see and they are all well and good, but there is the glimmer of something so beautiful and so precious that I can’t believe how lucky I am.

Still. Kind of a shitty move to pull when Seb was right there. He coughed awkwardly as we pulled apart. I wonder if he has kissed AJ at all. She really doesn’t seem that into him. Or is that just me rationalising the pull I feel towards her in the hopes that Seb feels that too and knows that AJ likes me best.

Does she like me best? Yes, she must do. She wouldn’t kiss me like she does if she didn’t… right?

He remarked that AJ looked like she had a crush, but he was teasing, there was nothing annoyed in his tone of voice. Thankfully.

**Note 28:**

Someone else got to Bill while he was bucketed. There were pink kisses all over the bucket and his chest and arms. Bright pink kisses. Kisses that matched the even more smeared lipstick on Nicky.

I got a text to say that I won the challenge. I kissed three people so I guess no-one finished all their dares? Or maybe the producers were pleased that I went for it with the snogs. My prize was to pick someone out of Bill, Camilo, Harry and AJ to ask a question. I guess that was the Truth part of Truth and Dare. Normally I’d love this sort of thing, but I was still feeling a bit mixed up after the kissing. Out of all three I hadn’t kissed Harry so I chose him and then flustered a bit about a question. My mind leapt from the totally innocent, but boring “favourite colour?” to the raunchy “favourite sex position” and I panicked a bit trying to find a middle ground. Eventually I asked “what turns you on and off?”

Harry took the question in his stride. For those who want to know, his turn ons include formalwear. I don’t think I’ve ever heard a guy say that before. Girls fancying guys in tuxes sure, and I myself am partial to a girl in a tux, but it was kind of cute to hear him say that girls in (I assume) fancy dresses was a turn on for him. Turn offs are people taking things for granted. Did he mean me? Did he think I was taking him for granted? I didn’t kiss him when I had the chance to, but I kissed three others and I definitely don’t just fancy him despite him saying he was gutted that our couple was broken up so quickly. Am I taking him for granted? Is he putting his eggs in my basket instead of getting to know Viv? Am I spending too much time with other people because I’m taking it for granted that he’ll pick me at the next recoupling?

As if I’d summoned it, Nicky’s phone dinged with a text. Of course: day three recoupling. Happening tonight. Boys choice. They loved that. Naturally.

The cheering stopped when my phone went off.

“Alice, as the only single Islander you also will be choosing in tonights recoupling. You will be picking first.”

Holy. Shit.

**Note 29:**

In times of strife, I turn to my famous tiger print dress.

That’s bollocks, it’s new, but still. I was in strife. I am in strife. I am overwhelmed.

It’s a boys choice recoupling and I get to muscle my way in front and pick first. It’s a blessing and a curse; the last time I got to choose, my partner was snatched away a few hours later. We made a good couple, me and Harry. I like him a lot. Now I get to pick someone again.

It’s exciting and disappointing at the same time. I know I won’t be left single again this recoupling. I can’t be the leftover because I’m the first picker. That’s a good feeling. On the other hand, I’ve not been picked yet. This would have been a chance to see if I was actually someone one of the boys would want to be with. It’s silly, but I feel a little bit sad that that has been taken away from me.

Miki, Iona and Viv all reckoned I was the luckiest person to get this chance. I was honest and said I was actually quite nervous. I could pick Harry again. He’d want that, right? He said so this morning over brekkie that we have a spark. Camilo also said he fancied me and that kiss was… hot. Bills been flirty and could be fun to get to know one on one. And then there’s AJ. Can I throw out the rulebook and couple up with her? I’ve seen it in the past, girls coupling up with girls or talking about it. It’s a mercenary thought, but could we win, me and AJ? Even though the last two couples to win Love Island were hetero couples?

Maybe I shouldn’t think that way. It should be a heart-gut decision, like Harry quipped on the lawn on day one. It’s not my head that’s been turned after all. It’s my… everywhere else!

**Note 30:**

The boys are nervous, too. Good. Can’t have it all one sided! AJ was teasing them a bit (she looked in her element I must say, cool as cool could be) but I reached for some silly humour and told everyone to gather in for a group hug. They laughed, but they did it and they all said they felt better. The healing power of love, eh?

I got to go sit with the boys on the pickers side while the girls lined up. It’s scary to think that while I will no longer be the singleton, someone else will be after this.

OK. It’s time.

**Note 31:**

Well, I did it!

I stood up by the fire and opened my mouth with no real idea what I was going to say. And then the words just poured out. It’s a bit of a blur now, but I spoke about my choice being everything I wanted in a partner; fit and funny and interesting. I said I wanted to get to know them more, on a deeper level. I just want more from them. And then I realised I knew who I was talking about and there really couldn’t be anyone else. When you find treasure on the beach, you don’t leave it for someone else to find. You nab it for yourself. (I didn’t say the treasure analogy out loud, I promise.)

I picked AJ. She didn’t even look surprised, just so happy and we came together in a kiss by the fire pit, not caring who saw. A kiss, out and proud for us newly coupled up girls. Smiling the whole time.

Everyone cheered and clapped, well, almost everyone. Seb didn’t look too happy. My stomach dropped, but sitting down with AJ and feeling her hand in mine couldn’t keep me down for long. And maybe he would get a chance to pick another girl and then… oh, well, then I can feel guilty about that person being alone.

Great.

**Day Three Couples:**

Me and AJ

Nicky and Elladine

Bill and Miki

Camilo and Iona

Harry and Viv

And… Seb. Single.

**Note 32:**

Seb didn’t stick around once Harry got his text to choose. By then he knew there was no-one left. We were all stood in our couples before we realised he wasn’t with us. AJ tugged my hand and volunteered us to go find him, which was sweet of her. I can’t imagine he would want to see me, but maybe AJ could cheer him up. The others let us go find him.

He was by the pool on his own gazing into the water with his back to us. Wordlessly we let go of each other and went to sit either side of him. Part of me suspected I was going to be pushed in the pool so I took my shoes off first, just in case. I wouldn’t stop it if he shoved me. I did steal his girl.

I let AJ do the talking to explain why we had gone to find him. He managed a small smile there and said it was kind of us, but then he sighed. It bruised my heart to hear him say that he felt that he would ruin our special moment if he had stayed at the pit— there I was thinking about myself and he was thinking about us. I felt about two inches tall. He turned to me and told me that he liked me and wanted to be friends and the last thing he wanted was for me to think he was in a mood with me. All I could hear was that he felt lost, just like I had felt. I was safely coupled up and he was now untethered. It is scary, I get that. Of course that also meant that I could be the one to help him because I got it, but I’m not normally one for giving advice. Getting, yes, but I’m not wise or thoughtful. Still, Seb was hurting and like it or not it was my fault. I remembered Nickys advice to me and I told him that he needed to stay positive. I told him that being single in the Villa could be a lot of fun (I held back that it could also get you twisted in knots, like me today) and that he had loads of time to find the right person for him. We’re only at the end of day three and before he knew it there would be another recoupling, probably with new people in the mix as well. It was all to play for and he had plenty of options. And that no matter what, we would all have his back. That’s the advice that I took straight from my sisters. When everything came crashing down around me and my summer plans disappeared before my eyes, that was what my sisters told me. That it didn’t matter that I wasn’t going to be able to go to Tokyo this summer, I could do so many other things and they would all support me. They had to repeat that a few times before it really sunk in, so I didn’t expect Seb to be back to normal right away, but smiled and thanked me anyway.

I guess if you get enough advice over your life there will always be something to use to help others?

Viv had said something about finding Seb cute when he was overwhelmed with cooking and I get the impression that Harry might be a bit young for her, so I suggested he try to get to know her. Maybe she could teach him how to cook a frittata— Seb hadn’t minded the coriander! That was a suggestion he definitely liked, so watch this space I guess.

**Note 33:**

Bedtime. Time to snuggle down all innocent and chaste.

Or not.

I guess there’s no point being coy— it’s on TV after all! Sorry mum.

After Seb went off to bed, AJ remarked that he back was sore, so I slid off her jacket and started working on the knot of tension between her shoulder blades. Her skin was warm and soft and she smelled so good. I swear I almost sank my teeth into her neck from behind her as I worked on her back; she looked good enough to eat after all!

Then she said she felt like getting up to something naughty and while there was no pressure, she would love to go to the roof terrace together. I was already up and hauling her to her feet, eager to get some alone time in our fresh new couple.

I don’t know what I was expecting, but once we were up there we were both suddenly a bit shy. We stood in the moonlight and the soft glow of the fairylights and just gazed at each other, drinking in each others faces. I’ve never been so sappy in my life, but just holding her hands and smiling into her eyes… I could have gotten lost inside them. She told me I was beautiful. That I looked like a painting and she could stare at me all night. I felt my heart flip over in my chest and then boldness took over and I took her face in my hands and told her to “shut up and kiss me.” And she did.

I don’t know if it was picked up on the mic, but she whispered in my ear that she wanted to… yeah, she couldn’t say it all. She was too nervous. I slipped off the mic pack and set it down carefully and then took off my dress. It was easy enough to slid off and step out of the fabric pooled at my feet. She gulped and then took of her mic pack and let me slowly strip her clothes, kissing her on every new place I found. It took forever and yet in no time at all we were in our bras and knickers and in my case my heels outside on the terrace. That was no big deal, right, no different than being out in our bikinis. We didn’t exactly have a blanket or anything to cover us, so I doubt they’ll be able to use the footage… right? Bit too pervy? Oh heck, I have no idea!

And I’m not going into massive detail here. Needless to say we went quite far, further than I expected to go, but look, she let me lead and she was making these lovely little sounds whenever I touched her or kissed her and I just couldn’t stop. That sounds bad; I checked that she was OK and made sure she was happy to carry on at every step of the way, but soon I had my hand in her pants. And then… oh, the noises she made then. I pulled her face to the crook of my neck and straddled her so to cover her body from prying eyes and she moaned into my skin and my hair that had become loose after she got her hands into it.

And that’s all I’ll say on the subject.

(She came twice.)

Anyway!

Bedtime. Like, actual time for bed. 

**Note 34:**

Ah bed. Ah comfy moon and star PJs. Ah someone to share it with. Bliss.

Nicky noticed we were the last to come to bed and when AJ went to brush her teeth he tried to needle me into giving him details. Perve. I played it smooth and just teased him, saying “wouldn’t you like to know.” I’m not going to tell all mine and AJs secrets, that seems unfair.

Shes taller than me, but I was determined to make her feel safe in my arms. I wrapped her up in a hug under the covers and kissed the top of her head. I felt ten feet tall holding her, not usual my diminutive stature, but as I’ve said no-one can beat me for brawny arms! I had her. I had her in a cuddle to hold her while she fell asleep. I’m so lucky.

And, you know, I just gave her some amazing sex, so she’s pretty lucky, too!


	4. Day Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some more sexy shenanigans with a little more detail (though Alice is still not quite ready to go into graphic detail!) at the end of the chapter, so you've been warned!

**Note 34:**

Mmmm.

Waking up with AJ was better than every other morning so far. Ten out of ten would do again. I woke up first for a change so I snuggled her close and pulled the blankets over us both; she had nicked them all in the night. Duvet thief she may be, but I forgive her. I must have cuddled too aggressively (can you blame me?) because her eyes fluttered open and locked with mine as I gazed down at her. Oops. Caught. I could feel my cheeks flame up at once but she smiled at me and asked, with a knowing smile, what I was doing. I was already busted so I admitted that I had been watching her sleep, albeit only for a few minutes.

We bundled up close for a bit, enjoying each others company before the lights came on and woke everyone else.

Seb was in a mood from the get-go. He didn’t want to hear the jollying up efforts of Viv and Nicky and straight-up glared at AJ and me over his duvet when he said he hadn’t had a great night last night. So much for trying to cheer him yesterday. I thought he would be OK, especially after sleeping on it, but yeah… guess not.

Thankfully Viv came to the rescue, bringing her sunflower joy into his space right away, determined to make him happy. They had a little back and forth which could have been totally friendly or could have been flirting. I winked at Seb when he caught my eye because I meant what I said yesterday about him and Viv having couple potential. I feel bad for Harry because I’ve picked someone else after choosing him first and now I’m nudging someone else towards his current partner, but hey, this is Love Island. There’ll be newbies here before we can blink and everything will change again.

Except for me and AJ. We’re already solid.

She offered to make me a cuppa and (needy cow that I am) I leapt up to go with. It wasn’t until the others remarked on that that I realised it might come off a bit strong, so I joked that I was just going for quality control. Of course, that just opened the floor to tease AJ about her woeful cooking skills and her face went pink. I kissed her lovely hot cheeks and told her I’d go get dressed and meet her in the kitchen.

**Note 35:**

I’m glad I went with the red suit. It complimented AJs dark orange bikini really well. Her golden hair was loose and tumbling down her back in waves, kept off her face by her sunglasses perched past her forehead. I shivered when I saw her in the kitchen, bustling from cupboard to kettle as it boiled, her bum wiggling as she dropped the tea bag into the cup.

We look like a sunset together. Her gold and orange to my auburn and red. Not to be shallow, but we are fine looking ladies.

I went up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, leaning my chin on her shoulder. She smelled like jasmine and she laughed as she turned in my grip and touched my sides. She joked that I was distracting her when she was trying to impress me, but I told her she didn’t need to worry about that. I’m already impressed. Still, she admitted she’s more of a coffee person and isn’t as confident about her brew making capabilities, but I released her when the kettle finished boiling and grabbed the milk for her so she could get to work. She made it exactly as I like it, not too milky, one sugar. Perfect. We watched each other over our cups and when she smiled I matched it. It was such a moment of domesticity, a simple pleasure of sharing a cuppa with a gorgeous girl who I get to call mine. I set down my cup and moved over to her, snapping her up in a kiss that tasted like the perfect morning.

**Note 36:**

Bill has some very weird ideas about cucumber.

I mean, it’s a salad vegetable… fruit? It goes in salads. NOT risottos.

Camilo broke the debate by calling out the name of Bills sex tape to raucous laughter from us girls. The sex tape conversation took off with some people getting into it easier than others (ha, name of your sex tape!). Bill joked that Fast and Furious works both as the car film and as a sex tape name. Harry perked up at that and said that he’d driven one of those cars, for real. Which is wicked cool, but Bill was on a giddy high and make a crack about Harry knowing his way around a car… all the way to the passenger side. A silly joke, but we cracked up. The mood was pretty silly around the pool this morning and even Seb’s gloomy mood had lifted. Harry didn’t laugh. He pressed the point that he was telling the truth, said the crew had said he was a natural. Bill smirked and cracked a few more jokes, all with the theme that Harry was full of it. The others were laughing, but Harry looked thunderous. Bill was preening from getting a few laughs out of the group, which makes sense. It’s fun to be the source of humour, but not when the person being roasted isn’t having fun.

I caught Bill's eye and told him to give it a rest. Too far is too far, you know? Bill shrugged and said that Harry was the one who brought it up, but then he relented and apologised, prompting Harry to tell us more about his car experience. But Harry wasn’t looking so great. He was breathing in really deeply and his whole body looked tense. I could see his hands clenched on the lounger and his spine was rigid. Seb looked concerned and tried to bring him around to the car subject as well, but Harry just managed a “no thanks” around gritted teeth. No-one was laughing now, no-one was even smiling. The mood was proper dark, with no-one seeming to know what to do. Bill must’ve felt bad because he kept trying to shake Harry out of it, but suddenly he stood up and barked that we needed to stop talking to him. And then Harry dove into the pool, splashing those of us closest to the water. I don’t think I’d ever seen anyone end a conversation by leaping into a pool, but I can’t deny it had both flair and finality (name of your— OK, not the time). I guess we could have let it go then, but I reached over with my foot and nudged Bill. He took the point and asked Harry what that was all about, but kindly. Harry looked a lot better now that he had taken a quick dip and he said he was sorry and he’d always had a short temper. Said he had gotten into fights when he was younger and you could easily see that he wasn’t bragging about it like it was some clever thing to do. He was matter of fact, but with a tired shrug. It was obviously a dark chapter of his youth so it was brave of him to say. Iona seemed to agree and pointed out that she knew plenty of people with issues around their anger. Harry nodded and emboldened, he opened up about the therapy he was having to help deal with it.

AJ was still a bit confused about where the pool came in, but I understood. God, if anyone gets doing something brash and fuelled by some sort of negative, powerful emotion it’s me, the girl who ignored everyone's advice and has a fucked up knee to show for it. I crossed my legs as if the damn thing were flashing neon red to display to everyone that I had a big door hiding all my skeletons and put it back on Harry again. I asked if it cooled him off and he said it was something like that.

After a brief chat, Harry sighed and turned to Bill to say that he did know Bill was joking around. He said the anger just gets on top of him sometimes and he feels really silly when it does. Bill said he hadn’t meant to upset him and Seb chimed in that Harry shouldn’t feel like a doughnut when he’d found his own way to deal with a difficult emotion.

The rollercoaster mood by the pool settled back into something easier and then Bill grinned at Harry and went to stand by the pool, only to fall back into the water with the same goofy grin on his face. Harry was shocked, but Bill pulled himself up and went over to sit next to him and said now they could both feel like doughnuts. It was insanely sweet and I have to say I was really surprised at Bill. I thought the allure of being the one making everyone laugh would be greater than the need to help out a mate, but I was wrong about him.

Next thing I knew AJ and Camilo had jumped in the pool. What else was I going to do? I laughed and threw myself in next to join them.

**The Name Of Your Sex Tape**

Bill: A Cucumber Works Just As Well

Nicky: True Grit

Elladine: Something In Welsh That Sounds Beautiful But I Bet Is Pure Filth

Miki: That’s A Bit Of A Mouthful OR I’m Already Wet

Mine: Inspect Her Gadget

Camilo: You Nailed It

**Note 37:**

AJ and I took ourselves off to the gym after the poolside sharing session. I feel a bit bad that I didn’t properly talk to Harry about my own demons. I just can’t quite go there yet, even if it would have helped. And anyway, we got Harry through that moment and he was able to talk to us so it wasn’t even needed, right?

AJ tried to show off her strength with the weights on the lat pulldown machine, but she could hardly shift them. I had to laugh when she asked who was on it last and I admitted it was me. Beefy arms and core strength of steel; if I’m going to brag about anything it's about them, and rightly so. I’m not to be messed with despite my size! I bet AJ could beat me at a race with her long legs and endurance from hockey. We’re all good at something!

AJ did get herself sore after trying to lift my weights and so I offered up a massage despite having no idea what I was doing, but I’ll definitely be doing it again. She made so many happy little noises and kept stretching out like a cat in the sunshine. Gorgeous. I let my hands wander down south, rubbing the muscles down her back and over her hips. She moaned. I died a bit. She looked over her shoulder at me with a twinkle in her light brown eyes. They are so sparkly up close and she encouraged me closer so I sat behind her, dropping my lips to her neck where her hair had swept aside when she turned her head. Her skin was warm and soft and I peppered little kisses over her neck and shoulder.

The only trouble is that my kisses may be magic, but a cure for aching muscles they are not. AJ tried to get into a kissing sesh, but she was distracted by the sore pain and that’s no fun for anyone if we’re not both into it. So I stood and offered her my hand, telling her it was time to find the doctor in the Villa.

**Note 38:**

Urrrrrrrr. It’s hot.

AJ had her arm seen to by Viv in the cool lounge and after a while, the others all migrated inwards to join us. The sun was punishing outside and we were all melting. I wish we hadn’t used all that ice cream for a food fight; they haven’t restocked it since then.

Because we’re all British we ended up discussing the weather. I guess none of us was quite used to this level of heat, but as the talk of hotness grew I decided now was the time to reveal my greatest travel achievement: sitting next to Tessa Thompson on a plane. It was on the flight to Australia and obviously, I travelled with the rest of the team GB gymnastic division, but I was the only one who didn’t care about getting the seat next to a stranger and then it was Tessa. I didn’t bug her or ask for her autograph or anything because it was such a long flight that I didn’t want to get on her nerves. But I still love telling people that I sat next to her. And slept next to her. AJ was impressed, so it’s good to know we have similar taste in women!

Nicky took the floor before anyone could ask about the trip to Australia and told us all about a cat that hid prawns in his ex’s house. Yuck!

Thankfully we were saved from hearing more details when Miki got a text!

**Note 39:**

Hands up if you’ve never camped in your life. I’m talking to me about me — I’ve never, ever been camping. I don’t have the first clue how to erect (oh, that will never not be funny) a tent. I can’t wait to try though; this is gonna be a glorious disaster.

Name of my sex tape.

Viv, Harry and Seb all seemed to have some experience with tents, but all admitted it wasn’t in the erection (hee hee) of them. Iona, on the other hand, was pretty adamant that her job would provide her with all the relevant experience and I’d normally agree, but it was a competition (according to my text) so I’m not inclined to encourage her. AJ and I are going to win this thing, especially as she reckoned she had loads of experience having been in Brownies when she was younger. Bring it on!

**Note 40:**

AJ and I, it has been said and will again, mostly by me, are a great team. With the powers of logic, reading of the instructions, a can-do attitude, and a few hefty dollops of gay energy thrown in, we erected our tent super fast. Confession though, I did bend a few pegs by Hulking out with the mallet. And it was only afterwards that I realised I was channelling the wrong Avenger; I should have stuck with the Asgardians like my plane-mate Tessa. Oh well, I’m sure the producers won’t mind…

Our tent survived which is the main thing and AJ and I got to stand back and survey the beautiful creation. I sidled up to her and cupped her face, bringing her ear down to my lips so that I could sigh the things I envisioned doing with her inside it. She went flame red. Honestly, having spent that time with her on the roof has really boosted my confidence. I’m not usually one to jump straight into sex with people, but I’m so glad we did. Having the sound of her moaning my name has made me feel like I can whisper naughty things and mean it, you know? Everything I say isn’t bluster; we both know I can make her feel good. Even so, I wanted to really show her what she means to me. I wanted to show her that she’s special by making our tent as romantic as possible.

I asked her to wait with her eyes shut while I spirited away to the kitchen where I found some fairy lights abandoned… OK, they were strung up, but I could see where they were plugged in and if they hadn’t wanted me to take them they would be more secure. Ahem.

Anyway, fine, I pilfered the lights but at least I dragged Nicky down with me. He caught me tugging them loose and asked me what I was doing. In what was not my finest moment I panicked and blurted out: “I need them for sex.” Nicky didn’t really question it, but I did explain that I was after mood lighting and soft furnishings and basically we’re both complicit in stealing the lights from the kitchen. Yes! After the lights, he helped me carry some fluffy pillows and the really plush rug from the lounge to the tent, where AJ was obediently still standing with her eyes shut. Mmm, I could get used to telling her what to do. She doesn’t strike me as the most submissive, but you never know!

It didn’t take long with Nicky's help to tart up my tent. Sorry, Elladine — I probably should have felt worse about nicking her partner to help with my tent, but honestly, they weren’t the best team when it came to putting up their tent. I heard her, she was frustrated with his lack of following orders and frankly she had it covered. I’d rather have been paired with her than Nicky for the manual labour part. For decor, though he was a perfect wingman.

He got out of my tent and told AJ she could go inside. I hurried to make myself as alluring as possible with the soft twinkly lighting and draped myself over the pile of cushions like I’d just woken up, but sexy. She had to crawl in and bless her, she still had her eyes shut. I could see the precise shading of her eye shadow, the powder sparkling against her warm skin. I bit back my giggle and told her to open her eyes. She gasped and looked all around, totally shocked.

“Welcome to my den of sin,” I said. I tried to purr it, but I don’t know, it came out more as a joke than a legit come on. She was into it though, said she wished she knew this would happen as she had this sexy devil costume at home which would have been perfect for some light sinful activity. I couldn’t help the spike in my pulse when she said that and I immediately pictured her in this red leather get-up. AJ, what are you doing to me?!

I moved past her to shut the zip and then took her face in my hands so that I could kiss her wonderful lips. For a long, quiet moment the Villa disappeared and ensconced inside out little canvas den we were the only two people around. No cameras, no other Islanders, no pressure. Just us and the kiss that sent sparks all the way down to my toes. She murmured that she wanted me and I almost flipped her over and ravished her right then, but reality crashed, or, well, something did. It startled us apart, especially as Iona started griping and we pressed pause on the wanting and the taking and the sinning. I’m not sure I believe in a higher power, but I reckon if there is a God they would want to support AJ and I get some time alone. It’s got to be boring sitting on a cloud and letting humans meander through life, lurching from one crazy moment to the next. Meanwhile, there are two sexy AF Islanders ready to make something beautiful happen in our tent. Who wouldn’t want to support that?

Outside AJ went to help the group trying to salvage Iona and Camilo's tent, but serial avoider Nicky wandered over to me instead. He struck up a conversation about Rachel, who I gather is the little sister who I remind him of. Apparently, she once skipped town on the eve of an exam because her fella was cheating on her (the dick) and she knew she was due a failing grade, so she noped out of it. I can’t say I’ve ever done that so I’m a little surprised at his insistence that we have similarities. I’ve been raised to take my responsibilities very seriously; there’s no room for failure. Not only because I’ve been doing gymnastics since the minute I could walk (or at least it feels that way), but mum and dad sacrificed a lot for me. And my sisters of course, but they’ve all moved away from competitions. Georgia got the closest to living the dream… you know the one I mean… but she reckons she’s too old now. She’s happy teaching with mum at the club instead. And Lydia moved into dads world when she was done tumbling. She’ll be an amazing solicitor when she’s done with her millions of years of training. Then, of course, Nancy rebelled, or what passes for rebellion in our family by quitting the sport early on. So… yeah. It’s all riding on me. And I’ve already let them all down. Coming on Love Island is probably the only thing I’ve ever done for myself and even that was thrust at me by my sisters. Anything to get me out of my funk over where I should have been this summer. Tokyo, the team, performing on the worlds stage… I fucked it all up.

I must have spaced out while Nicky was saying something kind, but I snapped back to him in time to hear him describe me as the mature version of his sister. I smiled and told him I didn’t feel very grown-up but had to stop that line of thought because I suddenly felt that horrible hot feeling behind my eyes that meant tears were lurking.

I am NOT crying on TV. Fuck that.

Nicky latched onto that and started banging on about having friends getting married and having kids. Only Georgia has taken that plunge, especially as my peers aren’t going to waste their prime athletic years on babies, but I blagged knowing what he meant. He said he thought we’d all be different when we leave the Island. I guess I can see what he means. I could stand doing some growing while I’m here. Not the kind of change where I go home with a gold medal, but… a girlfriend might be a decent prize instead. AJ was laughing as she tried to explain to Iona how the poles needed to be carefully threaded through the holes and her eyes were shining. She brushed a strand of hair over her shoulder and I felt my belly hum as I immediately imagined the scent of her shampoo that the movement would release. Yeah. I’m pretty lucky right now. I’m in a good place after all.

**Note 41:**

We won!

I mean, like there was any doubt, right? But yeah. We won! As a reward, we got to pick dinner AND we’re all camping out later, so that means that God is real and on the side of queer love. It’s a scientific fact now. Don’t @ me.

We all went to get ready and I had the dressing room to myself until AJ came a-knocking. She wondered if I wanted to borrow her lucky top to sleep in. She said she wears it for every hockey match under her uniform and she hadn’t even worn it herself yet in the Villa. I was touched and definitely up for some wardrobe sharing (a massive perk of being with a girl). I think most of her clothes would be a bit long for me as she’s got a few inches on me, but we’re not hugely different shapes beyond that and anyway, a t-shirt shouldn’t be too difficult to share. It was a white tee with red piping and a strip of rainbow lines over the chest. I have a pretty similar t-shirt myself back home, which I didn’t think I’d get a chance to wear here, so wearing this one was a little bit like having something from home and something new at the same time. And borrowed. And blue. We could get married in this top!

I’m kidding, obviously. I like her so much, but I’m not sending out save the date cards just yet!

Nicky was definitely jealous about the clothes sharing. Not because he wants our gear, but he floated the idea by Elladine and she shut that down right away! We got to pick the grub for tonight and because we are mature and responsible adults, AJ and I picked marshmallows.

Seb was already over by the firepit when the four of us joined him. The fire was roaring happily away, but he looked glum again. He complimented our tent, mine and AJs, but he looked jealous. I guess he’s camping on his own tonight as the single one. That would have been me if we’d done the camp out a few nights ago. I felt bad, but… not bad enough to invite him into our lurve tent. It would be very awkward indeed for him. And us. And everyone.

The others came over and there were some happy faces over our choice. OK, they aren’t very filling and very sweet, but sod it. It’s a treat!

AJ, my sweet terrible cook, burned hers to a crisp on the first try so I fed her mine. The goo stuck to her lip and it was all I could do to stay sitting and not lean over to taste her again.

The ghost of earlier jokes flew over us when talk turned to making models out of marshmallows and Camilo made a pink and floppy tower. Miki, who seemed to have fully grasped the game by now, quipped that it was the perfect name for his sex tape. Speaking of ghosts, despite being a doctor for crying out loud and a science girl, Viv started to get spooked by shadows. She kept saying she could see movement beyond the firepit. Being supportive pals, that meant teasing and ribbing and then a hefty dose of ghost stories! Just what the doctor ordered. Elladine grabbed a torch so that she could hold it under her chin to make her face all spooky and started telling the tale of the Villa Ghost. There was some banter about what kind of night the story should start with (cold and lonely vs dark and stormy) and Viv relaxed a little as she said she loved that cocktail. So Camilo teased her that that was the name of her sex tape (dark and stormy, not cold and lonely) and she giggled. Then Elladine switched it to hot and steamy and we all agreed that was the best night. After that, the story got a bit silly because everyone was getting involved and Seb threw out that the demon (the baddie of our tale) was trying to steal AJ so I said I threw hot chocolate over it, which destroyed the demon. That’s me, Alice the Demon Slayer.

After that, we headed to bed. It was in tents.

Apart from Seb, who decided he’d be better off sleeping inside. There was that twinge of guilt again, though still not anywhere near enough to invite him into ours.

Our tent was just as cosy and welcoming as I remembered, though now that the sun was down outside it really became a little piece of heaven on the lawn of the Villa. Everyone else was zipped into their tent or inside and we were a pair of sexy ladies on our own. I grabbed the two single sleeping bags and with some fiddling, got the zips to join the pair together. AJ watched me, laughing, but she was sceptical. Still, she was game and we snuggled down together and found the Frankenstein-bag was quite roomy actually. The smell of her hair and the suncream we had both been wearing earlier mingled together in our close quarters. We’d said we would stay up and chat, but that quickly devolved into kissing. Or evolved. We communicated with our kisses just as well as with words. The heat was rising quickly, our hands finding each other in the sleeping bag, both of us quickly becoming slick with sweat. I could feel my heart full to bursting and we were both panting when the kiss ended. AJ told me I took her breath away. I mean, likewise. My brain was rather devoid of important things like oxygen and blood, but I managed to stammer out that I felt the same way.

AJ told me she struggles reading flirty signals normally, so it’s a good thing we’re both on Love Island where pretty much everyone flirts with everyone else. And at least AJ and I are together; we know how the other feels. That kiss proved that. I guess some of the others were also getting on because one tent was full of giggles and then someone else moaned loud enough for us to hear. We shared a look and smirked. I bet the giggles were Viv or Miki and the moan… hmm. My moneys on Iona or Elladine, though the latter strikes me as the kind of girl who can stay quiet for sneaky, secret loving. Inspired, I rolled on top of AJ, sliding my fingers between hers and pressing them down on the rug on which our sleeping bag lay. She smiled up at me, a mischievous spark in her eyes. She tugged me closer and devoured me with a kiss. I wriggled my hands free then shimmied out of my — AJs — top, straddling her in the light of the tiny bulbs. Her eyes went wide and I grinned, dipping down and moving the length of her, kissing and licking my way down. Her hands were in my hair and I… yeah…

It was wonderful until I tipped her over the edge and her thighs shook and she let out a moan that was definitely loud enough to be heard around the camp. I wasn’t going to stop when she was, you know, so I stayed where I was until she was done, but I heard Elladine snark that “people were trying to sleep” and Iona called back that not everyone was, so I reckon I was right about the other moan earlier.

I snuggled back up to AJ and we giggled together quietly, trading sleepy kisses until she went quiet and her breathing evened out. I’m so happy right now; I wish we could spend the rest of our time on the Island in this tent right here.

**Note 42:**

Viv woke me up just now. It’s five AM and she popped into our tent, thankfully not waking up AJ, to say she thought she heard something. Bless her, I knew she was a little freaked out sleeping in the tents, but why she didn’t wake Harry I don’t know. I told her it was probably just the wind or someone going to the loo. It seemed to soothe her. I hope she’s alright. I hope I can get back to sleep!


	5. Day Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW for the chat in the hideaway, discussing consent over the sending and receiving of nudes and the language used during said conversation.

**Note 43:**

AJ was awake before me this morning. Lying on her back and just thinking, so naturally, I wanted to know what about. I am nosy and I’m not proud. She was happy to share; said she was thinking about the disappointment she felt when she was in primary school and had an away game with her team and they didn’t get to camp, and then was comparing that with the stuff I nicked to make our tent all soft and romantic. She said she never realised that something like that would mean so much to her. It was very sweet to hear and of course, that’s not why I did it— not for credit, you know? I did it because… well, because we were already done and I’ve never been camping so AJ had to show me how to put the tent up and she was so patient with me and everything. And yeah, I just wanted to make it nice for us. Well, for her. I wanted her to have a nice time and I’ve never done anything special for a significant other and I’m just glad she liked it. It makes me want to do more nice things for her.

Even in our cosy tent den, AJ had some doubts. She was saying that Love Island always throws things up at couples to test them and there are no guarantees. I mean, I know that better than anyone after Viv came in and swept Harry away, but it didn’t seem so bad anymore. Not now I’m with AJ and I guess I kind of stopped worrying about anything else happening because now I’m with AJ I feel… I feel like nothing that bad could happen anymore. AJ asked how I’d feel if someone came in who was my type on paper — would I let my head be turned? I don’t know if I even have a type on paper. I guess if I listed the traits I would want in a partner I would want someone who understands the commitment to my sport, my drive to reach the top and who makes the most of the little downtime I get in the real world outside of the Villa. I think that could be AJ. I really do.

I think I managed to convince her that I’m really happy with her. Words aren’t really my thing so waxing poetic before the sun rises is not my biggest strength, but she did seem relieved and that lead to yawning, so I kissed her forehead and told her to get a nap in before breakfast. She was smiling as she fell asleep. Adorable.

**Note 44:**

OK. Big news. Huge.

I couldn’t get back to sleep so I decided to get up and stretch my legs. Maybe grab a swim. I know I’m slacking. The sun was rising when I got up and shone down on all the tents… PLUS ONE MORE! It was further away from all of our tents, bigger and fancier than all of ours. AJ might have psychic powers, or maybe she just knows the way Love Island works and knew we were due some new Islanders. I could hear them inside, chatting quietly, so I snuck up and listened in. They must’ve been talking about Bill because I heard bucket head twice, but there were definitely three voices in there.

Then, in the worst timing ever, I sneezed. Not a dainty little “atchoo” but a blinder. I was rumbled. They definitely heard me because their chat cut out and then someone grabbed me and pulled me inside. Thankfully inside the tent was huge so I didn’t end up sprawled over someone's lap, which would have been super embarrassing. The guy who grabbed my arm was laughing as he let go. His hand was enormous and wrapped all the way around my forearm. I followed the hand up to his shoulder where he had the most intricate tattoo over his warm brown skin. He looked and sounded like the guys I’ve met on the New Zealand team at the Commonwealth Games. And obviously, he’s been watching the show because he introduced me by name, so… that’s kind of weird. The other guy said I was the first one to find them. He was almost as tall as the first guy and pretty well built, too, but he was much paler, which I guess made sense as he spoke with a pretty heavy Irish accent. It’s funny, his colouring is similar to mine in terms of green eyes and red hair, but his hair is much richer, and deeper than mine, but my skin is more tanned.

The last person in this secret tent was a small woman with amazing wavy hair and fierce makeup for so early in the day. She was petite, but she drew my eye pretty quickly; she just looked so confident in the way she was sitting on a pile of cushions, like some sort of queen.

I realised I hadn’t said anything, so I put my hands on my hips and frowned at them all, demanding to see their camping permits. Thankfully they sussed I was kidding (I guess they have been watching the show if they were so quick to cotton onto my reliance on silly humour) and the Irish guy pretended to panic that they had left them at home, which gave me a perfect in to start questioning them.

So, I was dead on with guys number one who was called Tai and was absolutely a Kiwi through and through. He said he was a rugby coach by trade and I can definitely see that! I can’t wait to introduce him to AJ; I feel like they’ll be able to trade stories about their teams. He seemed pretty friendly, offering me a hug right away. I wasn’t going to say no to a hug from those arms and I was not disappointed. He was talking like we already knew each other, though of course, it’s a one-way thing. I’ve not spent a few days watching him on TV!

Ciaran was the Irish lad and he found me a nice big cushion to sink into, which was sweet. He said he works as a nightclub bouncer, which probably means he has a load of stories about club culture, which I know basically nothing about. Still, that just means he can teach me, right? Or will he think I’m a complete novice human having never really been clubbing?

Yasmin is the girl and didn’t seem bothered about going last in the intros. She doesn’t strike me as someone who bothers with getting bothered if that makes sense? She reminds me of a cat, all languid and moving at her own pace. Like the rest of the world will slow down for her. She’s a singer-songwriter, which is really cool, and she offered me a glass of juice. Maybe she’s not a queen if she is so quick to make me feel at home; a part of me thought she might snap her fingers at the boys and get them to grab my drink, but she did it herself.

Tai offered up himself and the others for me to grill with questions and they seemed game. It was nice watching him with Ciaran; they already seem quite tight with each other. That’s cool how quickly they bonded. Yasmin seemed perfectly content where she was. Maybe that’s what it is with her — she seems to be right where she wants to be and that feels like she’s winning at life. I wonder if she always feels like this wherever she is?

I started with Tai given that this was his brainchild. I asked him what made him want to be on Love Island. He thanked me for the question and said he was ready to look for someone to settle down with. He’s older, Sebs age, so I can see that for him being only a few years from thirty. I hope he finds that here, though I’m already wondering who here might be that person for him. Everyone seems pretty settled in their couples.

For Ciaran, I thought of AJ and her question to me today. I asked him what his type on paper was. He revealed that he’s a big softie so that’s what he’s looking for in a person, someone who can be affectionate with him. He seems like he would need someone who’s open about their feelings and doing romantic things like walks on the beach. He’s going to love me and AJ then; we’re definitely being melty with each other!

It was Yasmin's turn next so I asked her what she thinks of us Islanders. Seemed like a juicy question to pull Yasmin out of the “air of mystery” she said she liked to have. I guess it spoke to how well we all get on because she said that everyone seemed really cool and like there was a real positive energy in the Villa. I think she’s spot on. I did press her a bit further and she admitted that she’s intrigued by Seb, which is fantastic — he definitely deserves a new couple! Then she said she was most curious about an Islander in the tent. As in Tai or Ciaran or me, I guess. Well. She’s very beautiful, but I meant what I said to AJ about being happy with her.

Talk turned to me, as I’m the first day one Islander they’ve met and they were talking about how you have one idea about a person who you know of, but then you meet them and things are different in person. I asked what they meant and Yasmin mentioned the way I dealt with Viv and Harry coupling up and then Tai chimed in about the way I switched to AJ at the next recoupling. So then Yasmin wanted to know if I was set on AJ or if I would switch it up again, but they obviously haven’t been paying THAT much attention because anyone could see that my choice at the recoupling didn’t come out of nowhere.

Unless it did? I guess I don’t know how the show has been presented to the audience and maybe the moments between me and AJ weren’t considered all that exciting? Or maybe the moments between me and Harry were played up because the producers thought it was certain I’d go back to him? I did spend a lot of time with him, but we’re mates. OK, I do still like him a lot, I just… like AJ more. A lot more. But maybe I have come across as flaky and likely to switch. I had to hurry up and answer as the others were watching me stare off into space I guess, so I took the opportunity to insist that I was one hundred per cent sticking with AJ.

Thankfully the others seemed to have found the tent and drew the three newbies outside, but not before they could offer up their bags for me to rummage through. Bit weird, but maybe they were told to say that. I wasn’t all that keen on taking them up on the offer I must say, but then Nicky came into the tent. I pretended this was my new tent and he laughed when I offered him a seat. Nicky said that his first impression of Tai was that the other boys seemed a bit intimidated by him. He thought it was funny, which I guess means he isn’t one for being intimidated by anyone. I reckon Tai is pretty easy-going so even if there are some worried lads, they’ll be won over quick enough. About Ciaran, Nicky said he seemed like someone I could take home to my mum, and he meant me— Alice. Like he was already picturing us as a couple. I frowned; I thought Nicky was on team Alice’n’AJ, but then he was talking about Yasmin so I let the moment pass. I was probably being paranoid and I guess I did admit that Ciaran is fit. But I think everyone on Love Island is fit.

Nicky was dead keen on rifling through their bags. I’ve thought it before, but he’s more of a chaos magnet than he thinks he is. I hope I get to meet Rachel one day because no doubt they are peas in a pod for all Nicky claims she is the drama queen of the two siblings.

We did find some treasures. Yasmin's was a homemade pin, the type of thing you can buy on Etsy. The logo said “Enchanted Husband”, which meant nothing to me, but Nicky knew of them. Apparently, they’re a band, but Nicky admitted that he only knows about them because he can break out that kernel of underground music knowledge to score points over people who don’t know them. He wasn’t doing that with me, though— we both know he’s the musical person in this friendship!

Tai's bag was easy to spot by the sheer size of his t-shirts. Holy broad shoulders Batman! He had packed lots of cool clothes, but the thing I zeroed in on was a small piece of pottery like it had been broken from a larger item. Weird thing to bring to Love Island, but maybe it’s a good luck thing?

Ciaran's treasure was a bit less mysterious. It was a dog tag with the name Kerry stamped into the metal. It looked very clean. I wonder if he had a dog who died and he kept the tag? That’s sad, but sweet if so. I’ll have to ask him.

We were just about done when I got a text. A before breakfast text! The nerve. It said I’d been selected to go on a date. #newkidontheblock, so I doubt it’s with AJ. It’ll be a newbie, right? I guess it’s good I snooped in their bags. Give me something to talk about besides “isn’t the Villa nice?”

**Note 45:**

I had just pulled on my stretchy blue mini dress when Seb came barging into the dressing room, in too much of a hurry to knock. Still like I say, no harm was done, and he was so excited that even if he had caught me in a state of undress I probably would have let him off. Guess what? He’s got a date with someone as well. Even if I had three guesses I’d say Yasmin every time; she was definitely up for getting to know Seb and she must know that he’s single and free and ready for a sex singer-songwriter to sweep him off his feet! Then he put me on the spot by asking which of the three I thought had asked me and I panicked and blurted out “all three of them”, which I guess is true as I’d like to get to know all of them a bit more. And it’s just as friends because I have AJ. He laughed and said he’d be knackered after one, but of course, I have dated three boys in one afternoon already so I have the stamina.

That was stressful though. Stressful because I was stepping on three pairs of toes and worrying that Viv, Iona and Miki would be put out by me seeing their boys. This time whoever has asked me is the single one and I’m coupled up, so it’s all good. I don’t have to worry about putting anyone's nose out of joint.

I was just thinking about finding AJ to let her know as that’s the right move in this situation when Seb suddenly remembered to tell me that Elladine and AJ had also both gotten texts. My stomach flipped over in my belly at the thought and I ended up leaving the dressing room without putting any makeup on to go and find AJ.

**Note 46:**

We found each other by the front of the Villa. The mood was a bit funny at first. I was feeling much less like going on a date now that I knew AJ was, which is weird I guess. She looked a bit down. I just wanted us to both stay in the Villa. Does that make me jealous? I’ve picked the person I like best and I just want to spend time with her, you know?

She told me she guessed I was going on a date because I was “the most gorgeous girl in the Villa” and because I was in a dress and looking like I was getting ready to leave. I smiled and told her that she already had that title. That brightened us both up and we started moving closer like we were two magnets drawn by an invisible force. I was just thinking how much I needed to kiss her when she sighed and said she wanted to check in with me. See how I was feeling and all that. She said that she really liked me, but if I was going into the date “with an open mind” then she would try to do that as well. Like, what? An open mind, meaning open to the possibility of sparking off someone new and having my head turned? I went cold right there in the middle of the Majorca sunshine. No. No, that was not what I wanted at all.

I dragged up every bit of confidence I had, and OK much of it was faked, but it still counted towards the smile I blasted her with and I said: “My head won’t turn.”

I couldn’t even make a joke or say anything of substance — that tiny little statement was the best I could manage. My heart was racing as I said it… did she believe me? Or was I coming off insincere because I was pretending to be confident?

She did seem reassured and we kissed like… like she was air and I was in dire need of a breath.

AJ asked me afterwards if I’d ever fallen head over heels for someone. Classic Alice, I cracked a joke about struggling to walk in heels. I was panicked. If I thought my heart was speeding before, that was nothing after she said that. It was like a hundred hummingbirds inside my chest, their wings fluttering faster than the eye can see inside my rib cage. Sort of ticklish and uncomfortable at once. She carried on talking like there was no menagerie of birds within me and said she didn’t think she’d ever stuck around a relationship long enough for love. She said she was likely to get bored or distracted normally.

The cars arrived and hugged quickly and wished each other fun dates, but now sitting in the car and being driven away from the Villa I can only think that maybe she will get bored of me? I’ve never been one for insecurity. Never gotten involved with anyone long enough to feel that way, to care if they picked someone else over me. I’ve only had sex twice before AJ; Tashyeh was my first two years ago (yeah I was an old virgin at 20 I suppose) and Melissa, the gymnast I dated before we realised we were never seeing each other. In fact, Melissa was really more of a one night stand, which turned into very casual dating afterwards. But AJ was different. Everything in the Villa is different I guess, but I’d picked her that night and we were coupled up, which is different. I mean, she matters to me. Yeah, she matters to me.

**Note 47:**

Wow.

I ended up in a secluded clearing surrounded by trees with a waterfall that was gushing away. There was a picnic blanket on the ground. It was beautiful. I sat down to wait and try not to think about AJ on her date or wishing AJ was there with me and I was so lost in thought that I didn’t hear my date approach until she tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around to see the smiling face of Yasmin.

She sat down and we smiled and she asked if I was surprised, but I joked that my gaydar never fails. It was a bit of a bluff because I was surprised to see her with me and not off with Seb, but I wasn’t surprised that she was into girls. Yasmin was dressed in a cool shirt and skirt combo and her make-up had been touched up from what I can only assume was her “casual, just awake” look and now her date look. I felt a bit naked without anything on me, but I could never apply it as skilfully as she had so it was probably just as well that I hadn’t tried. She teased me about going through her bag and for a moment I panicked that she was mad and weakly reminded her that she gave permission, and she laughed saying she was teasing me. I was a bit all over the place, so I firmly pushed away the thought of AJ and focussed on Yasmin, asking her about her pin. She asked me what I thought it was and of course, I knew what it was because Nicky had told me and I probably could have scored some cool points, but being me I instead pulled out a silly joke and very seriously told her I thought it was a club for witches seeking revenge. She matched my deadpan face and told me I was right and that we must “never dishonour the Night Mother.” Then we both burst out laughing.

Turns out not only was Nicky right about it being a band, but it was Yasmin's old band! She was the bassist for them. She left the band to strike out on her own, which I can admire. I’m part of a gymnastics club, which means being a team player, but I’ve never really gotten into the team mechanics. Mostly it’s just been a way to attend serious competitions; the Commonwealth Games for one. Let’s not talk about the Olympics though.

I didn’t say anything about that to Yasmin and I shoved my crushed dreams into the same brain closet where I’d put AJ for the date.

Yasmin was talking about her mission to discover her own voice outside of the band and being a songwriter for other artists, so my moment of distraction went unnoticed. I told her I found her inspiring, which is true — I could hear the passion she has for music in the way she was talking about it. That was pretty cool. But then she said she was trying to sell herself on this tiny date because she wanted to impress me and AJ tumbled out of the brain closet. I must have grimaced because Yasmin nodded before I said anything, but even so, I made sure to tell her that I was loyal to AJ. I mean she’s very cute and I can see a friendship there for sure, but I think I’d rather encourage her to look at Seb.

Before I could try to make a match there, my phone dinged to say that my next date would be arriving shortly.

Um. What.

**Note 48:**

So that was the Yasmin date and next was a date with Ciaran.

He had no chill as he approached me, waving and grinning and babbling. It was a little bit like starting a date with a puppy. He brought up the fada again “Ciaran without the fada on the a” and I quipped that I could never forget about the fada. Turns out that pale skin can blush almost as red as his hair.

He said he was really glad that I’d rummaged in his luggage earlier and practically laid out for me that he wanted me to ask about the tag with Kerry on it. Seriously: no chill at all. He confirmed that Kerry is his dog, but although I was tempted to say he reminded me of a puppy, I just smiled and said I loved dogs. We had a dog once when I was little; she was mum and dads dog from before they even had Georgia, so she was old when I was born. I don’t remember her all that much, but I do remember waking up from a nap on Christmas Day when I was about four to find that she had curled up around me. We were under the Christmas tree because I’d been watching the lights when a combination of waking up super early, a big turkey dinner and just general holiday cheer lulled me asleep and she had joined me. There’s a picture on the wall of me and Pippin asleep together. I remember the photo and the general feeling of fur and the softly flashing coloured lights more than the actual dog as she died in the new year, but mum and dad could never bring themselves to get another dog after Pippin.

Ciaran seemed to like that I liked dogs and relaxed when I asked about her. I guess dogs are his comfort zone in the craziness of Love Island. Kerry, he said, is an Irish Setter with shaggy red hair and she’s named after the County they go her from. There was some backstory about the name, with Ciaran wanting to call her Dingle after the town, but his mum vetoed him. Sensibly. I couldn’t help but smile as he enthusiastically talked about Kerry and then said he hoped I would get to meet her one day and then looked like the definition of cringe. Look up the word cringe in the dictionary and you’ll see a picture of Ciaran flaming red and wincing as he realises what he’s said. He apologised and asked if that was a bit soon. I was still smiling at him because there’s something kind of cute about him being so buoyed up so I said I’d love to meet Kerry. I mean, sure. Who wouldn’t want to meet a dog?

I think he sort of checked himself then and didn’t bring up Kerry again, but didn’t really know what to talk about next. He said I was making him nervous because I was gorgeous and he wasn’t “the best at this stuff”. I couldn’t help but think that he was sweet and I wanted to help him out because until Love Island I didn’t know about dates either, so I asked him about his job. First, though he asked me what I did, remembering that I’m an athlete. I told him that I’m an artistic gymnast because I wanted to be precise. He said that sounded like an intense thing to do every day and I agreed, even though I’ve been out of the game for a while now. I’d much rather the intensity of training every day, but that’s too heavy a topic so I pressed him about his line of work as a bouncer. That must be a hard job, dealing with drunken louts on a night out and he agreed it could be tough. He said the hardest job was the nights when he runs security for bingo events. Said that’s where most of the kickoffs happen. I guess people take bingo really seriously.

I asked him why he was single and he said that he’s just really rubbish at romance. Join the club, that’s why many of us are here I think. Some of us are lacking experience and others want to put the serial romance aside and settle down. That’s my assessment of us Islanders at least.

Ciaran's phone went off then and he had another date to go on so I wished him well. I hope he can find someone he likes, he seems like a genuine and decent guy and I’m sure once he finds his feet in the Villa he’ll mellow a bit. I was nosy though just in case it was him asking AJ on a date and pressed him for the name, but he said it was Elladine. They’ll have a good time I bet, though he’s picked two loyal girls for his first dates. Mind you I’d love to overhear their date; with his Irish brogue and her Welsh lilt, it’ll be music to anyone's ears!

**Note 49:**

It was kind of funny looking back to be the girl with three dates on day two, but for fucks sake, it’s gotten old.

Wow, that sounds really conceited. I don’t mean that like that, I just mean that… I don’t know. My heads spinning with everything. Apparently, Tai is on his way. I just miss AJ.

And I’m hungry.

**Note 50:**

God, he’s so different from everyone else in the Villa, is Tai. He actually stopped to smell the air before coming over to me, really taking in nature and all its glory. Then he offered me another hug so I went to him and wrapped my arms around his vast middle and tried to lift him. He laughed and thought it was funny, but truthfully I’m a bit miffed that it didn’t work.

Tai seemed to know already that he was date number three but took it in his stride. Said I was leaving the best for last. He’s so confident that it was a little jarring after Ciaran, but I smirked and egged him on. “Oh really?” I said. He said that everyone thinks they’re the hero in their story and I countered, asking if maybe he was the villain, but he said he was a good guy. Didn’t have a bad bone in his body. I said I had one bad bone (and OK, it’s a tendon actually, but still hurt like anything), but when he wanted to know which one I joked that it was the last bone on my little finger and he burst out laughing again. He’s pretty easy to talk to but there’s definitely a lot of back and forth, like verbal tennis and he seems like a pretty big flirt. Not playing a closed hand like Yasmin, nor full of nervous energy like Ciaran. Tai seems easy to read and up for a laugh. I was pretty relieved at that.

The conversation moved to the waterfall and how Tai thought they were showers for giants when he was a kid. Said he was given loads of nicknames about being a giant, but of course, the thing about nicknames is they are really funny unless the name is getting the person in question down. Then they’re just mean and Tai didn’t seem to like the names he was called. I told him having big bones meant he gave great hugs and he offered up a proper hug again, where I didn’t do myself a mischief trying to lift him up. He really does give good hugs.

Ten out of ten would hug again.

I don’t know if we looked silly hugging because he’s so big and while I’m pretty broad, I’m also pretty short. Shorter than AJ and definitely shorter than this man with a giant heart. My head was fully tucked under his with room to spare and his arms wrapped all around me. Certainly a great hug for me, maybe a bit nothingy for him.

Tai said his size is what made him get into rugby — a wise choice, I can see him tearing down the field and knocking defenders aside — and pottery. He said he knew people assumed this big bloke would be clumsy and rough, like a bull in a china shop, so he wanted to prove he could be gentle. That’s so cool and what a way to own something with such complicated emotions attached to it. Of course, that prompted me to ask about the piece of pottery I’d found and he said it was from his first ever pot. It got broken and his dad wanted to fix it and collected all the pieces, but then when he was starting at a new school he found a piece of the pot in his bag and that started a tradition of his dad always slipping a piece for him to carry when he did something new. A good luck charm. My dad is pretty great in that way, too, so it warmed my heart to think about it. Made me miss him a bit, too, but in a good way. A warm sort of glow way.

Of course, then I started thinking about what my parents would make of AJ and whether her folks would like me and I remembered that Tai must have taken AJ out so I dragged up the courage to ask him about their date. He said they had fun, but he could tell she was caught up in the feels for me and then he changed the subject. That’s good, right? If he had nothing to tell?

I was quickly distracted by the news that Tai is proudly bisexual and out about it. It feels great to know there are quite a few of us who are flag-carrying members of the LGBTQ+ community. What a fantastic rainbow we make. Me and AJ, Yasmin and Tai are all confirmed. I reckon Iona might be on there somewhere, too. Maybe.

Anyway, we were talking mostly about the waterfall when we got onto the subject of sexual preferences and how fun it is to be spontaneous and before I knew what was happening we were headed for the waterfall. Right through the water so I was glad I had my mini dress on, though the hem still got wet and then the rest of me got soaked when I passed under the water. But I didn’t end up with Alice Cooper eyes because I wasn’t wearing makeup so there’s a win for me!

The space behind the waterfall wasn’t huge, but we fit fine. Tai was a tiny bit stooped, but he seemed comfortable enough until we sat down on the rocks. We’d had to leave our phones and mics on the blanket because of the water so not only were we uncontactable but even the noise of the water meant we were shrouded in privacy. Unless they put a mic and a camera behind the waterfall. Either way, I kept thinking how much fun AJ and I would have in this little hidden place.

Tai said, and I had to agree, that the place was magical. Damp, too, but not without charm. I hadn’t meant anything by it, but then Tai shifted closer to me so I could feel the warmth of his body in the tiny sliver of air between us and I realised this might look bad. Going behind a secret waterfall to a place we couldn’t be overheard? Shit. I didn’t know what he would say, but then he threw me by saying he loved the way I sounded. I’ve never heard that before as a compliment and felt myself flush a bit at the unexpectedness of it. He asked me to say something to him, anything at all. So being me I smiled and broke out my best tongue twister “she sells seashells on the seashore.” Flawlessly. Yeah!

He laughed and challenged me to go faster so I did. And then again until I stumbled on the third attempt, tangling up my words to make “she shells”. Oops. Still, I thought I’d managed to navigate us out of dangerous waters, but he brought us right back. Tai told me that the first time he had heard my voice was in the kitchen at home. He said he stopped washing up so he could turn up the volume. To hear my voice? My boring voice with no cool regional accent (well to my ears anyway). Not Elladines? Not Ionas? No Viv? Not AJ and their lovely west country voice? Even Miki has more of an accent than me, her voice clipped and never dropping her g’s or t’s. I’m just… me. I meant to ask him or tease him or recommend the other girls with their better voices, but when I turned to him he was much closer than I’d expected.

I could have kissed him. I mean, he was right there. I could feel his breath on my cheek. And I felt a pull towards him and his confidence and ownership of himself. He knew who he was and what he liked and how to be in the world and for a moment I thought that if I kissed him I could figure something out about myself.

The waterfall must have gone to my head.

I realised I was moving and quickly ducked my head aside, pulling him into a very wet hug instead. He seemed pretty happy with that. What’s that, like four hugs by now and we only met today? Thankfully he seems quite tactile, though I’ve not seen him with the others yet so maybe it is just me? Does he think I’m weird or has he picked up on my deflection tactics?

When he pulled back, not quite letting go, he told me I was flames. Said he could listen to me all day. He has got to stop saying that. I managed to say that I had never thought of my voice like that and he said something that started with the magic words: “I bet.”

Well. Now I was back to myself. A challenge? I accept. I started saying the least sexy words I could think of. Mulch. He smirked and said it was still hot. So then I leaned closer and brought my lips to his ear, making sure to breathe over his damp skin so that he would shiver. I could feel him swallow, so that was the time to unleash the loudest banshee screech in his ear that I could muster.

He pulled away so fast I almost faceplanted against the rocks, but he was laughing even as he rubbed his ear. “Well played,” he said. Then started talking about the waterfall and how the cave would get bigger over the years. I leaned back against the rock where it was cold, but smooth already. He said “beautiful”, meaning the waterfall I thought, but he made sure to let me know he was talking about me. The wet rat who’d crossed under the water and screamed in his ear like a total dickhead. Sure, mate.

I hadn’t thought we’d be able to hear the sound of a phone behind the water, but it dinged through the waterfall and we made our way out. He took my hand to help me through the flow, but then I figured I was already wet so swam through the small lagoon to the shore. It was pretty shallow, only reached halfway up my thighs, but it made Tai laugh to see me splash through the pool to the bank.

The phone that dinged was mine and I checked it as I used the picnic blanket to dry myself as best I could. My hair had been up in its usual messy bun but was now falling down and dangling in limp, wet strands plastered to my face and back.

“Girls, you are all invited on a girlie sleepover in the hideaway.”

Yes!

**Note 51:**

So I brought this outfit with me thinking I would wear it if I ever got to the hideaway. It’s new and a bit sexy, but I said I’d wear it to the hideaway, didn’t I? Does it matter if it’s an all-girls sleepover rather than a one-on-one sexy time?

Don’t care, I’m wearing it. Hopefully, my boobs will stay put in the lacy bits, but if I wake up with one hanging out it’s not the worst thing as I’ll be with AJ and she’s already seen them! It’s quite thrilling to have my partner with me; none of the others get to have that. Mwah haha!

It was cool to see the girls again. My day was spent mostly on dates so I missed the girl crew, now with added Yasmin. They were all in the kitchen making hot choc when I found them in my blue lacy nightie thing and they were excited. About the sleepover, not my blue lacy nightie thing.

While Miki stirred the milk and Viv and Elladine were rooting through the cupboards, I made my way to my girls' side and snuggled into AJ. Yasmin remarked on how cute we were. Damn straight. Yasmin was holding a strange pink lump of a teddy and I asked her what it was. Well, as I asked if it was a naked tortoise. Turns out Yasmin's mum made the toy for baby Yasmin and it was a lamb once upon a time when she was three. That’s so sweet.

With hot chocolates and marshmallows in hand, the girls headed for the hideaway, but I felt AJ tug my hand and stopped. Oh right. Date talk. I told the truth, which was that I had fun and they are all interesting. I said I thought she would get on with Yasmin. I wanted to ask her about her date with Tai, but I was feeling more confident about it given that he told me she had definitely caught feelings for me. Anyway, Elladine called us to hurry up so we did.

**Note 52:**

The hideaway is amazing. Rainbow bedspread; a nice touch. Soft lighting; awesome as I showered after my date with Tai and the waterfall, but my hair is a bit on the damp and frizzy side so the lighting is a big help. There were mattresses all over the floor… does that mean the boys have no mattresses to sleep on upstairs? Also, how are they going to sleep? The boys mostly have their own beds, but where are Ciaran and Tai going to sleep? Together on the spare or I suppose mine and AJs bed is also free. Is one of them going to snuggle down in our sheets? That’s… made me feel a bit weird, actually.

We set down our choccie drinks on the bedside table and some of the girls went to flop onto the floor mattresses and snuggle in the blankets, but Iona stood up and started to talk about needing a plan. Well, until Miki lobbed a pillow at her head. Iona cackled and grabbed her own weapon and suddenly it was like the food fight all over again, except it was all girl on girl action (name of— no, let’s let that die) and pillows, not terrible cooking. I leapt up roll over the bed to stand by AJ and announced my allegiance to her. Iona definitely gave me more reasons to think she’s bi after she grabbed me in a hold I’m sure Camilo taught her and I got free, telling her she needed more practice. She stuck her tongue out so the stud glinted at me and told me to get back over to her so she could practise on me. It was all good fun though and although two pillows didn’t survive the battle, we eventually lay on the floor covered in feathers, catching our breath.

Viv reminded Iona that she had a plan before the chaos and she remembered that she had been going to suggest Snog, Marry, Pie. Pie… much less brutal and final than kill. Awesome!

Although I was put on the spot a bit because AJ was right there and I panicked about picking her for marry. What if she took me seriously and freaked out? What if she didn’t and started planning something? In the end, I chose to snog her and so we did.

I picked Tai for marriage because he’s kind. Well, he is.

I said I’d pie Bill, which I feel bad about but at least I could say “Bon Happy Eat” before I did it and we could all have a laugh, right?

The conversation turned to the sending and receiving of nudes. Iona seems well up for that kind of thing. I said I’d send one to someone I was with. Like, I’d need to know first if they would be open to getting that kind of thing and that I could trust them with that. It’s one thing to get naked with someone and have sex, but a nude is forever if you’re unlucky and they can go awry. Viv agreed with me. Iona had a story about that, said she’d sent one in school and regretted it right away, but he was cool and deleted it. That’s good because there’s also the legal aspect if you’re younger than the age of consent, I think. Miki looked a bit down and said she’s had loads of requests to send nudes. Like randoms as well as people she knew. DMs full of dick pics from guys who reckon that’s just courtship and that she owes them one back. Urgh, give it a rest lads. Yasmin chimed in with a story about her mate who was getting on with this guy and then suddenly he sends her a pic of his erection. But her friend got the last laugh; she sent back a pic of her elbow crease. Sucks to be you, weirdo wanking over an elbow crease.

The game went on and I have to say that while it was flattering to be chosen by both AJ and Yasmin to marry (guess I shouldn’t have overthought the question when it was my turn) I definitely can see some sparks between AJ and Yasmin. They both picked the other for a snog and I half wish they had just it to get it over with. You can wonder, can’t you, when you know there’s something with someone and never act on it?

Anyway. Enough. It’s bedtime.

** Snog, Marry, Pie (what I can remember) **

Miki: Snog Harry/ Pie Seb

Viv: Pie Camilo/

Me: Snog AJ/ Marry Tai/ Pie Bill

Iona: Snog Camilo/ Marry Ciaran

AJ: Snog Yasmin/ Marry me/ Pie Seb

Yasmin: Snog AJ/ Marry me/ Pie Tai

**Note 53:**

I was drifting into a light snooze when Yasmin whispered to wake me up. I had my arm flung out to the side and AJ and lying over it, but I turned as best I could. What, were there more new Islanders arriving? She had found a hot tub outside and wanted to know if I fancied a dip. Just us. My brain shorted out a bit and I just mumbled that I was quite tired. She didn’t seem upset and just headed out alone. I rolled over to curve around AJ and went to sleep.


End file.
